Light Midst The Chaos
by Shashoom
Summary: Sequel to 'Shattered Ice'. Frederick has been waiting centuries for this moment. He has sacrificed much but it all comes down to this. Elsa and the Guardians have also been waiting even if they didn't know that they were. A great evil is about to rise and only they can stop it but how can they defeat a being that even the gods fear? Only with his help can they do it.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

**A/N: Hi guys. This is the sequel to 'Shattered Ice'. For those who are new to this story, I implore you to go and read the first part but in all honesty, it's only really needed to build this story up a little bit and develop my OC. So, for those who don't want to go back and read a 40000 word story, I've written a little recap.**

**RECAP: _Frederick is a specter (a unique spirit whose only purpose is to suffer due to the crimes they committed while they were alive) and his been living for nearly a century. He had many different powers including the ability to control ice and fire but his greatest power is to be able to see the future, all the alternate futures. He comes across Elsa and after seeing a vision of Elsa helping in the fight against a powerful foe, he decides to train her. He is there during all the events that take place during 'Frozen' and his hand in all those events is shown. *SPOILERS* In the end, Frederick and Elsa part ways and Elsa passes away a year later but that seems to be what Frederick wanted._**

**Again, I ask you to read the first part but if you don't want to, you have that little recap. Now, onto the chapter. Happy readings and leave reviews.**

* * *

_Spirits, specters, beings that have gone beyond the simple fabric of mortal life are not uncommon. These creatures are in abundance but they are not immortal. They live until they are killed and they can easily be replaced but there are a few that cannot be. They are known as the Celestial Beings and they have powers beyond comprehension... but they too can be killed but what is there that is more powerful than such god like beings?_

_Chaos._

* * *

Time had passed, a large amount of time. The world had evolved; wars fought, discoveries made, technology created and ideals forgotten. The world had certainly changed, at least in the eyes of Frederick who continued to roam this occupied world alone, only accompanied by his thoughts and memories. Memories of the life he once lived, the joy he once felt and the feelings he had of her. Feelings he _still_ has for her.

Arendelle, once a great kingdom of prosperity and peace, now a region of dread and woe. Wiped away from the maps, the snow covering every part. This great kingdom fell to ruin a few decades after the demise of the late Queen Elsa when a snow storm that engulfed the kingdom within it's icy grip and that grip never loosened. The kingdom had passed directly from greatness into decrepitude.

On the cliff, that very same cliff on which he had spent many a night, he stood. His gaze was fierce but it held a hint of sadness and grief; not something this man would ever let show. He starts coughing.

* * *

_There, in the middle of this grand structure, was a small round table. It was modest and no one would assume that it would be seated by beings of immense significance and influence. The said beings approach._

_There were four. One, with his chin up and chest out, approached the table before anyone else. He was tall, his face tough. He had a large build, his hair white, his eyes golden and on his person was a large sword fit for a king, in this case a celestial being. Then another approached, a woman. She was also tall equaling the other and she wore a large gown that seemed to be made of flowers of all kinds. She radiated with a calm beauty but underneath that beautiful surface was a bit of darkness. The third approached, much smaller than the other two and the most oddly attired. He was a small, pudgy man with a humble suit and a bow tie. His clothes, skin and hair were of the same color: greyish white. They all stood near the table and turned their sight towards the 4th member. The 4th member approached and he was much different than the others. He was tall, like the woman and other man but he was covered in black but he looked human. His hair was finely combed and he held an air of arrogance and mischief. He smiled devilishly as he approached the rest of the group. He held in his hand a large scythe. Menacing and brooding this character was but the others looked at him with disapproval._

_"What'd I do this time?"_

* * *

Frederick stood at the precipice as the cold wind continue to blow at his direction as if it were angry with him but it didn't cause him to falter. He continued to stare at the kingdom. He raised his hand and rubbed the cheek below his left eye. He was weak for a minute, a small minute and it had cost him dearly but he needed to move on and forget his mistake, it wasn't going to help him now. _It still hurt after so long._

* * *

_"You know damn well what you did wrong!", barked the man with the large sword._

_"Calm down.", the small man spoke, his voice was smooth and sweet but the other one just glared at him while the woman just shook her head in disapproval. "Don't tell me what to do, you are in no position to do so!", his head lunged forward as he screamed at the small man who did not back away. The man in black giggled. "Oh, just look at you two go. You don't need me, you already have your own little farce. I'll best be own my way then.", he turned around but the large man grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "You're not going anywhere until you fix this!"_

_"Fixing implies that something's broken. Is something broken? Did I break something? Maybe I broke a rule. Oh wait, I didn't. I did exactly what was expected of me.", he moved his hands around to irk the man before him and to his delight, it had worked. "We did not expect you to create a monster, this abomination!"_

_"No! You expected me to act according to your whims but guess what, you don't control me. This is your problem, deal with it.", he smirks at the others who continue to glare at him. The man in black turned around and strutted away._

_"He's a cocky bastard, your brother.", the woman interjected._

_"Don't remind me.", the large man responded still staring at where his brother was._

_"Now what?", the small man finally asked._

_The large man turned around and his determination was apparent. "Now we fix this mess!"_

* * *

Frederick continued to rub the cheek. That place had become an itch for him, an itch he couldn't rid himself of. It had become a tumor for him, always a hindrance, always stopping him from functioning properly. He had gotten used to it though but it's memory still annoyed him. He stopped rubbing it and lowered his hand as he began to cough violently. He covered his mouth with his right hand and clutched his chest with his other. He fell to his knees as he continued to cough.

He stopped coughing. His eyes were closed but he noticed something. The snow was no longer falling on him. His eyes slowly open and he finds that he was still on that same cliff but there was nothing around him. No mountains, no fjord, no kingdom, only darkness. Until there was light.

A light, brighter than that of the sun came pouring down from above. The light did nothing to his vision, he could see clearly. Frederick stood up and stared at the light with mild curiosity. Three figures approached; a man, woman and child. They extended their arms to him.

"Frederick, you've done enough, it's time to come home.", spoke the woman who had a soft, gentle voice. Frederick's heart tugged towards these people and he wanted to go with them but then he felt another presence. A heat coming from beneath. He looked down into the abyss and their was a large fire that burned with a ferocity that no man could resist. From inside the flames came the same three figures as above and they extended their arms to him as well.

"Frederick, you've done enough, it's time for you to come to the place you deserve to be.", spoke the man with anger and hatred. A voice that would make a brave man's legs weak. Frederick, still on his knees, looked above and beneath, contemplating his choice. With one arm, he reached above but the other trailed the opposite direction. The arms from above and beneath got closer to him and they were about to meet when...

A snowflake.

One single, solitary snowflake floated across from in front of his face and he was reminded of something important: he hadn't done enough. Frederick quickly retracted his arms and stood up. The figures from above and beneath disappeared and the place around him was no longer covered in a shroud of darkness. He was back in Arendelle. He looked around and took a deep breath. He looked above and beneath once more.

"I still have things left to do."

The board is ready, the piece are sets and the game begins.

* * *

**I'd like to give a shout out to , Caedous and TheWildeFiles for being supportive of this story and I hope that this first chapter gets you a bit excited for what's about to come. As always, leave reviews. Ciao.**


	2. Rebirth

**CHAPTER 1:**

**REBIRTH**

**A/N: Well, I already got a few reviews on the prologue and I'm glad to see that some of you are already enjoying the story. WildeFiles, I hope that this chapter gives you that tingling feeling as well. As always, happy reading and leave some reviews.**

* * *

"Someone I loved once gave me a box full of darkness. It took me years to understand that this too, was a gift." ― Mary Oliver

I opened my eyes, or so I thought I did. I look around and all I see is darkness. No speck of light or anything. I had never seen darkness in it's truest of forms. Bleak, seamless, whole and cold. Strange, I had never truly felt the cold; it had always been a numb feeling for me. Even though I am surrounded by nothingness, I feel as if I'm looking at something beautiful. There is an unarticulated beauty to the dark and I can't put my finger on why that is.

Just then I felt a tugging sensation in my stomach. Something was pulling me towards - I don't know what. I tried fighting it, resisting it but eventually I gave in and let whatever it was pull me away. I couldn't tell if I was moving or not as I couldn't feel the wind on my face but I was being pulled, that I knew for certain. It kept on pulling and pulling until that numb feeling was gone, until my eyes truly lifted open.

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust to this new light. I was staring at the moon and it had never looked more radiant than it did now. It glowed with a gentle ferocity and I felt as if it was gazing directly at me. I then noticed where I was: in the middle of the fjord. I didn't know how I had gotten here, the last thing I did remember was... the ships, the war ships from the Southern Isles that had attacked Arendelle. Oh no, what am I doing?!

I quickly stand up, freezing the water beneath me so that I would have a surface to stand on when I notice something strange, the town was intact, no, it was different. The castle was now much larger than before and the ships that docked the place were much larger and much more distinct than before. I didn't understand what was going on. I stepped forward as I made my way over to the town to get some answers.

As I steadily paced towards the dock, I couldn't help but feel that somebody was watching me. A pair of eyes that were glued on me. I look around and saw no such being staring. All I saw was the moon and I contemplate the idea of the moon gawking at me. I mentally chuckle at such a silly thought. I reach the docks and there were a few men who were loading the ship with barrels and boxes. They joked and squabbled amongst one another as they continued to work. They even swore once every other sentence and I found it quite rude. It wasn't polite to swear in front of a lady, especially the Queen.

"Excuse me, gentlemen", I walked towards them but they paid no heed to me and I felt offended. I clear my throat in order to get their attention and they still continued to avoid me. I felt the anger inside me boil up; their ignorance vexed me.

"I, Queen Elsa, order you to answer me!", I commanded them and I was stupefied when they continued to ignore me. I had become too irritated by their antics and I marched towards the nearest one and went to grab his shoulder when I was horrified to see that my hand passed right through him. _What had just happened?_

I reeled my hand back and clutched it hard with my other. I looked back and forth from my hand and the man in front of me. "Hello?", I asked, my voice was croaky and I couldn't understand what was happening. The man didn't respond but when one of his crew mates called him, he quickly turned around and strutted away. "No, wait!", I lunged forward when to my complete shock, I completely went through him. I was breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what was happening. _Why is this happening? Is this even real? I must be dreaming! This can't be real!_

At that point I overhear the crewmen talking about the Queen. I straighten myself and walk forward as I ease drop on their conversation.

"I hear the Queen's gotten pretty sick.", spoke the first one.

"Yeah, doctors don't know what she has. People been guessing that she's gonna be dead real soon.", spoke the second.

"Pity, she was a good Queen but she's lived a full life and now her kids can take over.", the third one interjected.

"Guess you gotta go sometime."

I don't understand. What Queen? I'm right here! Who was Queen if not me? _Anna._

I turn around and start running towards the castle. As I ran across the kingdom, my peripheral vision caught sight of many new buildings and structures that were not there before but I didn't take the time to look at them. All I cared about was getting to Anna. Then my mind recalled another fact. The last time I was awake, it was summer but now, looking at the trees and freshly bloomed plant life, I had concluded that it was spring. _How long had I been asleep? Why was I in the fjord to begin with? Too many questions but the one that had prioritized itself to the top was, what had happened to Anna?_

I made it to the front gates of the castle that were closed. I went up to the gates and tried pushing them open but instead of touching hard wood, my hands simply fazed through them. I didn't have time to wonder why. I just went through the door and entered the castle. The castle had been greatly redecorated. The walls, curtains, rugs and decorations were all so bright and colorful and, even though it was quite pretty, I felt a bit dizzy staring at so many different, clashing colors.I made my way to the stair case when my eyes met a large portrait that hung in the throne room. It was a portrait of Anna and Kristoff holding two small children. They both wore crowns on top of their heads and I was flabbergasted to say the least. However, I didn't have time to make sense of what I was seeing. I ran across the room and through a door where I saw before me the very stair case that which I had been looking for. I run to the stair case and go to the floor on which mine and Anna's rooms were located.

As I rushed towards her room, my eye caught sight of the framed picture of my parents, the black veil still draped on top but what was new was the framed picture of me next to theirs that also had a black veil on top. My heart doubled in speed. I could feel my own blood turn cold. _Does, does that mean I'm dead?_ Only after a few seconds of quiet contemplation did I notice something else. There was another portrait and that was of a much older and well groomed looking Kristoff. That too had a black veil draped on top. My heart skipped a beat at the thought that Kristoff had too passed on from this life. My breath hitches in my throat and I turn my heels as I run towards Anna's bedroom.

I faze through the door but I'm not met with my sister's bedroom. No, this belonged to someone else. The furniture, decorations and other such items were all different than what Anna had. It also seemed that the room hadn't been occupied for quite some time as their was a bit of dust on the furniture. I turn around and leave.

I enter the hallway and look around. _Where could she be? _I walk across the hall and stand in front of my bedroom door. What was I going to see when I go inside. I gather up all my courage and step inside and to my surprise and delight, it was exactly the same as I had left it. The walls were still painted blue, my books and furniture was still there. Nothing was out of place but, like the other room, it too had not been cleaned for quite some time.

I leave the room and continue to wander the hall. _Where else could she be? _Without knowing, I had ended up in front of my parent's bedroom. _Could she be? _I wonder for a brief minute but ultimately decided to check. I faze through the door and am met with a warm sensation. The fireplace was lit and the room had been heated up quite a bit. I look around my parent's bedroom. Their was a large bookcase located at the farther corner of the room. Their was a large writing desk in front of the window that overlooked the entire kingdom and on the wall at the left hand side was the King size bed which was occupied by an elderly woman who looked so familiar.

She was pale, her hair gray and spread across the pillow on which her head lay. The bed sheets covered her body. Her eyes were barely open. She seemed to breathing quite slowly. Who is this woman? At that very moment, the door behind slowly opened and entered a cheerful little snowman. _Olaf._

My heart fluttered at the sight of him. I launch forward in order to embrace him but like everyone else, I just went right through him. My heart skipped a beat when that had happened. I then noticed that the snow flurry that I had created for him was no longer there. He shouldn't be in this room, he'll melt. As if she had read my mind, the elderly woman spoke.

"Olaf, you should be in the freezer. It's spring and you'll melt if you stay out for too long.", her voice was weak and my heart went out to this weak, feeble old woman. But how did she know Olaf?

"I was worried about you. I didn't want you to be alone, Anna." My heart stopped when he said her name. _Anna. It couldn't be. This old, frail woman could not be my bubbly and energetic little sister. She just can't._ I move closer to her so that I could examine her face. Her face was covered with wrinkles but beyond those wrinkles you could see the faint freckles that completely covered her cheeks, just like Anna's.

Olaf then moved closer to her and grabbed her hands with his twig arms. "I told you a long time ago, some people are worth melting for." _Anna_ smiled at his statement and it must have filled her heart with gratitude and joy but it filled mine with sadness and grief.

"Olaf, it's been a good life. I may have lost a lot but I also gained so much. I gained a family, a loving husband, two beautiful children, the companionship of a talking snowman and a loyal reindeer. I regret nothing but I only wish that I had Elsa to celebrate all those amazing moments with me. I had lost her too soon.", Anna spoke with sadness in her voice. Tears started to trail down my cheeks. "Anna! I'm right here. I'm right here! You're not alone!" but she didn't hear me.

"First I lost Elsa, then Sven, then Kristoff and now I'm going to die without my children around me."

"They're on their way, Anna. Just be patient.", Olaf tried to reassure her.

"No, Olaf, they won't make it in time. Tonight is my night and I'm ready to die.", Anna spoke as she bit her lip.

"Well, at least you have me.", Olaf spoke as started to melt. Anna stared at him and smiled. It was their time.

"Thank you, Olaf, thank you.", she closed her eyes and let death take her soul.

"No, Anna, please, don't die!", I screamed at her but she didn't move. "Please." Her breath became shallower and shallower until finally she stopped breathing altogether. I stared at the lifeless body of my sister. The sister who had knocked on my door for 13 years, the sister who had never given up on me, the sister who was willing to die for me. She was gone. Crying was the only thing I could do as I stood over her body. My eyes then turned towards Olaf who had now nearly completely melted.

"Goodbye, Anna.", he spoke weakly as he too had now left this world.

Everyone I had ever loved was now gone. Taken away from me and I was now alone. More alone than I had ever been in my entire life. I looked at my sister once more and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I screamed. I screamed and screamed and I didn't even notice that it had started to snow inside the room but I didn't care. I didn't care anymore. I had no reason to care. I had been awakened from my rest to watch as the only people who I had given my heart to died.

Outside, a blizzard had started that had taken everyone by surprise. It was strong and fierce and the people began to close their doors and windows in order to escape this horrific weather. _Was this an act of God? _They all thought but no, it was the pain and suffering of a single spirit who had no reason to hold it back anymore.

She screamed and screamed.

And on that cliff stood a man who covered his mouth as he coughed. "I'm sorry, Elsa but this had to be done."

And she screamed and screamed.

* * *

**So, that happened. I hope I was able to get some emotional response out of you cause that is what I was going for. I hope that this wasn't a bit much and if you have any qualms with my writing or anything really, please tell me so that I may be able to fix any problem that I may have. Until next time, ciao.**


	3. Making Plans

**CHAPTER 2:**

**MAKING PLANS**

**So, the last chapter didn't get much of a response but that does not deter me. This one took me a fair bit of time to write and I'm pleased with how it turned out and I hope you guys enjoy it. In this chapter, we'll be meeting the Guardians and all of the villains except the main one who you'll have to wait a bit to see but hopefully he's worth it. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

_It was an opaque, black and dreary place. The walls were covered in a shroud of black that reflected the heart of it's occupier. From the ceilings hung large cages from which protruded large spikes that were tainted with the blood of the souls that once inhabited them. A labyrinth of twisted stair cases on the side of large area gave texture to the whole place and along side it were a cornucopia of tunnels but as a whole, it was a pit of darkness and despair that many would describe as the entrance to Hell but it was simply the home of the Boogeyman._

_The Boogeyman himself was pacing in the middle of this dark place. He was moving in a large circle, his steps small but quick. It was as if his steps represented the seconds that ticked away. His guests were late._

_The Boogeyman, though he preferred Pitch, was growing impatient. He needed them to come, without them he could do nothing. Ever since the Guardians defeated him, he had been stripped of all the fear that gave him his demonic power. He cursed the Guardians, especially that Jack Frost for thwarting his plans, leaving him weak and humiliated. Forced to crawl back down into the depths of the earth; a myth once more. He continued to pace until he heard a deep voice call out to him._

_"What do you want, Pitch?"_

* * *

Jack Frost had never been happier, maybe in his previous life, but in this one he couldn't feel more elated. He had the companionship he had always desired and had gained a purpose in his eternal existence and that filled him with content. He was currently in Burgess, visiting his best friend and first believer, Jamie.

They were both inside Jamie's room as it was, for the both of them, a bit too hot outside. At least this room was air conditioned. Jack sat near the window, staff in hand, while Jamie was on the ground playing with a few of his action figures. Jack looked at Jamie with a smile plastered on his face. Jamie was like a brother to him and he loved him dearly.

Jamie had in his hands two action figures. One of them was some sort of samurai that had a sword in his hand. He used that sword to stab the other action figure. He made noises accordingly.

"Ah, you got me.", he sounded as if he was dying as he voiced the stabbed action figure. This earned a chuckle from Jack.

"Easy there, killer. Don't want your mom thinking you're a psycho.", Jack joked and this made Jamie grin. He put the toys aside and looked at Jack. Jamie opened his mouth.

"Look here, I got a loose tooth.", he presented the said loose tooth. Jack knelt down and examined it. "It's my last one too.", Jamie spoke enthusiastically.

"Oh, really? Well, I'll ask Tooth to give you a little extra then.", he winked at him. "But don't pull it out, you know how she feels about that."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't.", Jamie shrugged at Jack's advice. "I see I'm rubbing off on you.", Jack smiled at him. "Yeah but hopefully not too much. I don't wanna end up sledding down the pavement and breaking my teeth.", he retorted. Jack feigned hurt at the comment. "That was one time and you got a quarter out of it so you shouldn't be complaining." Jamie laughed and this pleased Jack. He had always enjoyed the laughter of others and had always prided himself on being the source of many people's delight.

With friendship and laughter around him, how could life get any better?

* * *

_Pitch swung around and stared at the large man standing in front of him. The man looked greatly similar to Pitch, sharing many features such as his grey skin and golden eyes but what was different about him was the length of his hair which was much longer than Pitch's, his heights; he towered over Pitch, and his attire; he wore dark gloves and a large black coat that covered his entire body and on his side was a large metallic ax that was menacing in it's own right. This person stood a few feet from Pitch with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Pitch approached him._

_"So you made it. Where's everybody else?", Pitch asked, mildly annoyed that only one of his guests had arrived. _

_"Impatient, aren't we?", came a third voice left of Pitch. Pitch turned his head to the figure. The third person was as tall as Pitch but his hair was short and less ragged than Pitch. He too had grey skin but his eyes were red, blood red and on his person was a metal rod. It was also black but intricate designs could be seen on it. They flowed with a dark elegance. He got closer to Pitch and Pitch stared at him with a blank expression on his face. The other person suddenly opened his arms and pulled Pitch into a hug which Pitch returned without any hesitation._

_"Pitch, it's been a while.", he spoke into Pitch's ear. "Yes, it has."_

_"Can we get on with it?", spoke the other one impatiently. The two parted and stared at him. _

_"Not until everyone arrives.", Pitch spoke calmly and as if one cue, the rest of our party guests arrived._

* * *

Jack and Jamie had spent the whole day together. Playing video games, hide n seek with Jamie's little sister, Sophie or simply having Jamie listen to some of Jack's greatest exploits.

Despite the heat, it had been a fun day for both of them but it was now coming to a close as the sun had set and it was getting closer to Jamie's bedtime.

Jamie climbed onto his bed and spread the bed sheet on top of himself and Jack smiled at him.

"Today was fun, Jack."

"Yeah, it was."

"You should come by more often.", Jamie said hopefully.

"I'll try, little buddy but you know with all the Guardian stuff and spreading winter, it get's kinda hectic but don't worry, I'll always make time for you.", Jack said as he went over to the window. "See ya later, Jamie.", Jack turned back to face his little friend.

"See ya later, Jack.", Jamie yawned. Jack chuckled and went out the window.

Jack flew up to the hill that overlooked the city. This was his favorite spot to be at when Sandy got to work and right on time, the magic happened. Sandy's multiple lines of dream sand floated gently down as they made their way into the homes of all the children to deliver to them the sweet dreams they deserved. It truly was a sight to behold. The pale moon light plus the delicate movement of the sand made the view - words couldn't describe it.

Jack laid back, his arms behind his head and just enjoyed the view. Minutes later, the sand disappeared and Jack got up from his position, wondering what to do now. But then he saw something else, something he hadn't seen for a while now. The call of the Guardians, the Northern Lights. Something must be up.

Jack quickly got up from his sitting place and jumped up. "Wind, take me to North's workshop!", he screamed as the wind whipped him towards his destination.

After several minutes of flying, Jack eventually ended up outside of North's workshop. He knocked on the large wooden doors in front of him and in a few seconds were opened by a yeti. "Hey, Phil", Jack said as he walked in and this earned him a glare from the yeti. Jack quickly made his way to the room where he expected all the other Guardians to be: The Globe Room.

He rushed towards the room and inside he was met with the rest of the Guardians. Tooth was quickly flying around as she instructed her fairies on what they had to do. Sandy was sitting on the couch located at the left side of the room. He waved at Jack. Bunny was on the ground, his legs crossed as he carefully painted his eggs. So, all in all, it was exactly what Jack was expecting to see but where was North?

As if reading his thoughts, North pushed open the doors of his office and stepped inside the room. His large, loud footsteps made everyone turn to him. "Guardians, good to see you.", he spoke with his thick Russian accent. "What is it this time, North? I can't keep leaving me eggs, alright? I have lots of work to do!", Bunny said as he continued to paint his eggs. "Calm down, Bunny, I wouldn't call if it was not important."

Jack moved forward, his staff resting on his shoulder. "What's the problem, North? Last time you called us, Pitch was out spreading his fear." Everyone turned to Jack and then to North as the idea of Pitch returning made them all look fearful. "He can't be back, we only just defeated him. He can't have the power to return.", Tooth spoke confidently but beneath her strong voice was a hint of worry.

"No, it is not that. Man in Moon said to gather Guardians and so I did. Don't know what for.", North spoke and this caused everyone to look at him with their eyebrows raised. Sandy created images above his head which Jack couldn't really follow but everyone else could. "Yes, Sandy, let's see what he has to say." North walked over to a bench that had a large red button on top. North pressed it and the ceiling above them parted, revealing the moon. "What is news, old friend? Why have you gathered us here?", North spoke loudly. At that very moment, a light shone down and moved across the floor until it stopped at a compartment. It opened and from it rose a large crystal stand. All of the Guardians gasped except for Jack.

"What, what is that? Did he call us here to show us a sparkly rock?", Jack asked jokingly. "Is not just sparkly rock, it is Moon Crystal. It means that Manny has chosen a new guardian.", North explained and this made Jack's eyes grow wide.

"Whoa whoa whoa, time out. New guardian? What do we need a new guardian for? There's no threat.", Jack spoke hurriedly.

"Well, there must be a threat, mate otherwise Manny wouldn't be doing this.", Bunny responded which made Jack look up at the moon wondering what could be coming that requires a new guardian.

They awaited patiently as the image formed above the crystal. The Guardians all looked at the crystal with great anticipation until finally an image was formed. It was of a young woman with pale skin and platinum blonde hair, it was Elsa.

"The Snow Queen.", whispered Tooth. Sandy formed a snowflake on top of his head. North passed his fingers through his beard as he reeled in this new information. "Who's she?", asked Jack who was beyond curious. "She's the Snow Queen, mate. She was a queen of a small kingdom once until she died a few centuries back. Haven't seen or heard of her for a long time.", Bunny told Jack who couldn't help but feel a connection with her. She too had died and had been chosen to be a guardian. Their situation was very much the same.

"Okay, so where's she at?", Jack asked facing the Guardians. "She is in Norway, near the mountains. Jack, you go get her. I have to talk to Manny about this. Know why she is needed. Here, take this.", North reached inside a rucksack and pulled out a snow globe. He tossed it to Jack who nearly dropped it. His clumsiness made Tooth giggle. "Why am I going alone? Shouldn't you all come with me?"

"We can't Jack, she lives in the middle of a snowstorm and it's hard for us to go through it. Since you also have winter powers, you can easily get to her.", Tooth explained to him and Jack nodded in understanding. "Okay then, I guess I should be off." He made his way out of the room but he quickly turned around. "What's her real name?"

"Elsa.", North said and Jack nodded his head and went out. Out to find the Snow Queen, Elsa.

* * *

_Pitch had an evil grin on his face as he watched all of his house guests arrive. There were seven of them in front of him. They all looked quite different from one another. One of them was a tall, well built man with brown hair and he wore a dark blue suit. With him was a woman wearing a red night gown, she was blonde and walked in quite a sultry manner. The third was a large, fat man, bald and wore quite plain clothes. The fourth was also a woman but she didn't wear clothes that bore all, no, she wore a plain shirt and jeans and in all honesty, was quite plain. The fifth was a sickly thin man who held his head high as he marched forward. He had a lot of energy to him. The sixth was a well built man with black hair who had a serious aura surrounding him and the final one was also a man but he was in ragged clothes, his hair a mess and his face covered with dirt. They all looked quite mundane, all different from one another but the one thing they all shared was the swords they had on their sides. They all carried the same looking sword. It was long, on the hilt was a red gem and the rest of the hilt was covered with some sort material that seemed to be made out of silver. Who were these strange people?_

_"Quite an honor, I must say, having you all visit my humble abode."_

_"Easy on the hospitality, Pitch, we don't have time for it.", spoke the one with the brown hair._

_"What do you want?", spoke the woman in red._

_Pitch rubbed his head as his smile spread even further._

_"I think you all know what day is coming.", Pitch spoke in a sly manner and his comment made all of them look at him with shock._

_"Pitch, is this what you called us for?", spoke the one who had hugged Pitch earlier._

_"Yes I did, dear brother.", Pitch answered that made his older brother, Fear, look at him with both anger and pride. "You always were quite ambitious.", Fear commented. Pitch simply grinned._

_"You're in over your head, Pitch. You have no idea of the power you're thinking of releasing.", spoke the woman in the plain clothing. The others muttered their agreement._

_"Oh, come now. You, you, the seven deadly sins are actually afraid?", Pitch spoke to the seven people in front of him. Yes, they were the seven deadly sins. The physical manifestation of evil that corrupted the souls of all of humanity._

_"You weren't there, Pitch. You don't know the power he has.", spoke the large one who stood besides Fear. "Neither do you, you came after his time."_

_"Yes, I came after he was imprisoned but I saw the after math of his reign and it was beyond simple destruction. He had annihilated everything. If he were to be released, he would destroy everything, leaving nothing for us."_

_"If the stories I hear are true, that he is by heart an honorable man then he will be indebted to us. We can ask him to destroy our enemies and let us have our way with this pathetic world.", Pitch spoke with malice in his voice. _

_"You have no idea what you're getting at, we're at a good place right now. There's enough evil for us in this world.", spoke the fat one, gluttony. "But is it enough? Those Guardians and all those other spirits keep us at bay. Aren't you all tired of living in the cold dark? Aren't you tired of being looked down at and spit on? I am and I'm not gonna take it anymore!", he said with a snarl. All the sins looked at him with, contemplating his idea._

_"Imagine the power we'll hold if we free him. All our adversaries will bow beneath our feet as we stand on the ruins of this infernal world. We'll be the new gods with him by our side. All we have to do is give him a place to blow up.", Pitch finished with a prideful smirk which pleased the man with the brown hair, Pride._

_"You're asking for a lot, Pitch.", Vengeance interjected and this made everyone turn to him. "It's not gonna be easy. You know they're gonna be setting up a defense and it won't be easy getting him out."_

_"I know what's coming our way but we can't worry about the 'what if's'. We have to act and with our combined strength, we'll take this world as our own. Who's with me?"_

_The sins, the woman in red, Lust, the plain girl, Envy, the thin man, Sloth, the well built man, Wrath, the man in the ragged clothes, Greed, Gluttony and Pride stepped forward and nodded their heads. They were part of his plan now. Pitch then turned to his brother, Fear who after a few seconds stepped forward and smiled at his brother. They all then turned to Vengeance who still had his arms crossed. He bit his lower lip and sighed. _

_"You better know what you're doing."_

_"Don't worry, we'll have what's coming to us soon enough."_

* * *

**So, I hope that you all enjoyed that and that you were all at least a little bit intrigued by the characters and who this powerful being is. I hope that none of the characters were OOC and if they were, please point it out to me so that I may fix it in future chapters. Also, I hope that I gave a good amount of build up to the villain and I sincerely hope that I can deliver but I think I can. Until next time, ciao.**


	4. First Encounters

**CHAPTER 3:**

**FIRST ENCOUNTERS**

**A/N: So, glad to see that some of you are enjoying the story and I really hope that this one gets some reviews cause there has been a great lack of. So, I hope that my writing style is in no way confusing as I do tend to jump around the timeline a lot. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

_{Few months after Elsa's death}_

_The people of Arendelle wondered why it was so dark. It was night, yes but tonight also brought with it a full moon but it did not shine brightly, no, it was bleak and dull. It was as if the moon had lost it's spirit and refused to shine with the same radiance as it did before but no, this was not the case. Something else was at play._

_The dust had settled, the day of mourning long forgotten and now the leaves of a solemn old tree wither away and die. They gently fall down onto the earth providing texture to the bleak hill top on which lay the graves of the members of the royal monarch. A soft crunching sound can be heard, it is faint but it's there and it grasps the attention of all life near by. What was making this noise? Who was there walking on the crisp leaves that lay motionlessly on the ground? To the living there was no one there, only the wind bustling about but there was someone there and he walked with no haste as he approached the grave of the late Queen Elsa._

_He stood a few feet away from her grave, he stared at it intently. His arms lay on his side as the index finger of his right hand tapped his thigh rapidly. Was he nervous or was it just a habit that he had developed? He raises his hand and covers his mouth as he coughs profusely. Frederick lowers his hand and turns his attention upwards, towards the moon. It's glow still so somber but at that very minute the area in which he stood was illuminated with a bright greyish light. The light spread across the hill top elucidating every detail; the leaves fresh on the ground, the markings on the graves and the man that stood with his mouth covered, everything was in plain sight and then the origins of this light came into view._

_A small pudgy man who wore a modest suit and a bow tie approached Frederick. His face was determined but calm. His steps were light and he walked in no hurry to reach Frederick so Frederick took this time to truly look at his companion. He was small, a little over 5 feet tall and his entire body was covered with, or was made of, some sort of whitish, sand type material. He wore a jacket which he had buttoned up, his bow tie had no distinct markings and on his wrists were cuff links in the shape of a crescent moon. Hard to believe that this person held so much power within his tiny little hands._

_"Frederick, why did you ask me to meet you?"_

_"Hello to you too, Manny.", Manny only squinted at him._

_"I don't have time for this.", Manny marched away until Frederick spoke up. "Busy with your new Guardian, I assume." Manny turned around and glared at Frederick._

_"How do you know about him?", Manny spoke with a sense of worry, as if his knowledge of such information was a threat._

_"I've seen him... and the things he's going to do.", his comment makes Manny look at him questioningly. He tilts his head slightly and contemplates what to do until he realizes what Frederick's statement truly means._

_"It can't be, you can't have that power. Only one person had it and she died a long time ago.", Manny spoke in a low voice, now terrified of the man standing in front of him. Frederick coughs._

_"Yes, she did die and you assumed he had finally decided that she had suffered enough? You know him better than I and you really believe that he would be so merciful? I doubt he even remembers her.", Frederick spoke of this unknown third party with disgust._

_"So you killed her and took her curse away from her?". Frederick nodded. Manny looks away from Frederick, breathing in and out, wondering if this is by any means a problem. Could he use this power in a way that could harm anyone? No, he's a specter, he can do nothing but then why has he brought me here? Manny's thoughts are suddenly interrupted._

_"I need you to revive Elsa.", Manny's gaze quickly returned towards Frederick. Their eyes met and they both stared at each other, both trying to read off one another._

_"Why?"_

_"Because her powers are needed ." Manny gaped at him, pondering his words. "What foe?"_

_"The one we have your friend Death to thank for." His words made Manny's blood run cold. His fingers quivered, his voice caught in his throat and the memories of that time flooded back to him. "He's going to get out, Manny and there's nothing any of you can do to stop it but we can defeat him but certain things have to take place." Manny, still at a loss for words, nodded his head as Frederick continued. "Elsa has to come back as a spirit and she has to be chosen as a Guardian. In exactly 59 years time, bring her back but don't take away her memories; those are needed and when the time draws nearer, select her to become a Guardian. Do you understand?"_

_Finally regaining his voice, Manny spoke. "Can we stop him? Can he be defeated?" Frederick's eyes fell and that told him that he didn't know and he was basing all of this on hope. Hope was Frederick's only ally but hope wasn't gonna help him on the battlefield. "I see. Anything else?", Manny inquired and Frederick's gaze returned back to him._

_"I need you to keep me hidden. They're going to search for me and I can't have that, not yet. Keep me away from their view." Manny had never cared much for this punishment, being a specter. He had thought that it was unnecessarily cruel and even in Frederick's case, he felt that it was just a sadist's way of getting off. _

_"It shall be done." Manny turned away and walked forward. _

_"One final thing, when the time comes, send the Guardians to defend the place." Manny turned around and looked at him with a grim face. "If he is meant to escape then sending them there would be suicide. They won't last a minute!"_

_"It's needed.", Frederick spoke, his voice filled with melancholy and this told Manny that this was not something Frederick wanted to do but had to be done and he knew there was no point in arguing. You can't fight against the ultimate design._

_"I hope you have a plan ready."_

_Frederick didn't reply, he only looked back at Elsa's grave and stared at it with sadness. The moonlight, no longer so bleak, glistened on the rocky surface of her grave._

_"See you soon, Elsa."_

* * *

{Present Day}

Jack had left the North Pole a few seconds ago and the Guardians now awaited patiently for his return and hoped that he would succeed in returning with her.

North walked around back and forth with his arms clasped behind his back, wondering what was coming that needed a new Guardian. Tooth returned to instructing her fairies on their duties as Bunny returned to painting his eggs; a job's a job and they gotta keep doing it. Sandy just stood at his place as he watched his friends with a strong gaze.

But at that very moment, they all noticed something very strange occur: the room had grown darker. They looked around and their gaze moved upwards towards the moon and to their bewilderment, it was darker, bleak and dull and this both astonished and terrified them. "Vhat?", was all North could mutter.

Then the light returned to the room but it wasn't coming from above but from behind them. They all quickly turned around and stared with wide eyes at the small pudgy man before them.

"Hello, Guardians. I trust that asking you all to come here wasn't too much of a bother."

The Guardians, their mouths hanging, were at a loss for words. None of them, not even Sandy, the oldest of the Guardians, had actually met or even seen the Man in the Moon so this was a moment that caught them off guard. "I see you've sent Jack to retrieve out friend. Good thinking.", he looked towards North and nodded his head in appreciation. North closed his mouth and a large grin spread across his face. "Manny!", he howled as he moved closer towards him. His arms were open and it seemed he was going in for a hug. Manny raised his hand to stop him. "I appreciate the gesture, North but I'm not much of a hugger.", he said and North quickly retracted his arms and took a step back. "Sorry, Manny, iz how I greet everyone." Manny just smiles at him.

"Man in Moon, I um, it's an honor to meet you, um, sir.", Bunny stuttered his words and this made Sandy chuckle a bit. Never had Bunny been this nervous before, well not counting the times he's up in the air with North. "The honor's mine, Aster. You have spread hope for all the children in the world and I am truly thankful for your efforts." Bunny smiled at the compliment.

Tooth was completely starstruck and didn't even realize that she was no longer flying but standing completely still with her hands close to her mouth. "Tooth, it's good to see you and your fairies as busy as ever." Tooth went into a frenzy, flying around at ultra sonic speed. "Oh my God, thank you. Also thank you for all the things you've done for us and for giving us these amazing jobs and", Manny raises his hand to stop her constant chatter. "It's alright, Tooth, no thanks are necessary." Tooth stopped her flying and simply nodded her head.

Manny's attention then went towards Sandy who didn't seem that flustered by his presence. He just smiled at Manny who returned it. Sandy then formed some images above his head which Manny and all the Guardians watched with a close eye. "Yes, Manny, Sandy is right, what has brought you down to visit us? You have never done so before.", North spoke and at this Manny began to pace around the room. The Guardians just stared at him, watching his every move. Manny glowed with a ominous yet beautiful light that rendered them all speechless. He stopped pacing and stood near the crystal stand and looked at it.

"I've chosen a new Guardian because a certain day is approaching and her powers will prove to be very useful on that day, on that most auspicious of days." The Guardians all looked at one another with confusion. _What was he talking about? What day?_

"Manny...", North spoke in a low whisper. Manny didn't respond, his head hung low and the Guardians knew that something was bothering him. "Manny."

Manny came out of his trance and looked at the Guardians and gave them a comforting smile.

"I'll explain everything when Jack and Elsa return." The Guardians seemed unconvinced but gave Manny the benefit of the doubt.

_I hope you know what you're doing, Frederick, for everyone's sake, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

**So, I hope that I'm not moving too slowly or my chapters seem too long or tedious. If you have any qualms with how I write then please tell me so. **

**In the next chapter, we'll be meeting Elsa and have our first Jack and Elsa interaction. I want to make this clear, there is no Jelsa in this fan fic, the most the two of them will be is friends. I truly hope you guys have the patience to wait for the villain cause he still is a few ways down the road. Well, until next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	5. Gathering of Frost and Snow

**CHAPTER 4:**

**A GATHERING OF FROST AND SNOW**

**A/N: Glad to see that you all are enjoying the story so far. This chapter you'll get to see Jack and Elsa interact. I hope you like how I handle the characters and how their interactions work. **

**Caedous: Glad to see that you're enjoying the story and I hope that what I have planned lives up to your expectations.**

**As always, leave reviews and happy reading.**

* * *

Jack Frost flew through the sky, the wind piercing at his skin, his hair blowing back as he rushed towards Norway, to find the Snow Queen.

Jack understood the urgency of the matter and knew that he had been given a responsibility and he had to carry it out but his mind chose to not focus on that but instead to focus on the coincidence of it all. He had not been the only snow conjurer in the world and now there was another with whom he could share this wonderful gift with.

The news of a new Guardian made him feel both joyful and envious. Envious over the fact that he was no longer going to get the most attention as he was the latest member but joyful on the fact that he wasn't going to receive _that _kind of attention. The Guardians, though very welcoming and supportive, always treated Jack as a child who had no idea of how real life worked and that he had to be spoon fed everything and this sometimes infuriated Jack but now with Elsa, things were most likely going to change. He mentally chuckles at the torment this girl was going to go through.

After several minutes I had reached my destination, the kingdom of Arendelle or what I could make out. The entire area was covered in a gigantic snow storm: the fjord, frozen over, the buildings covered in a blanket of snow. It was fierce but thankfully nothing I couldn't handle. The winds made it difficult for me to fly so I used my control of the wind to counter act it however by doing so I lost my own ability to fly but I was given a wind free path that made walking so much easier. I landed down onto the soft surface. My bare feet met with the icy touch of the snow and it sent shivers up my spine, I always enjoyed that feeling. I began my walk around.

Several hours passed. Where the heck was this girl?! The area of the mountain was great and I had a lot of ground to cover. I trudged on the snowy path, not even sure of the way I was heading. My search was getting hopeless until I saw the light. From somewhere atop the mountain, a bit of light reflected down. I couldn't really make out what was reflecting it but I decided to take a gamble and check it out.

After nearly an hour, I finally found a way to reach my destination. I walked along a rocky path that blocked my view of what lay ahead but with my staff at hand, I was ready for anything that could come my way. I turned the corner and was gobsmacked by the sight in front of me. It was a castle made entirely of ice. The castle was tall and coated with a layer of snow. The walls were lean and sharp and were decorated with intricate patterns of snowflakes. The light of the sun reflected from the surface. It was a sight to behold and to Jack, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The snowstorm still raged on but thanks to Jack's control of the wind, it wasn't bothering him but here it seemed the storm was the fiercest and was therefore becoming more difficult for Jack to fight against it. He saw in front of him a large, straight stair case that led directly to the large doors of the castle. He began his ascent.

I walked slowly, admiring even the railings of the stair case. They were so smooth that my hand glided on top of them. I reached the giant doors and as I touched them, they swung open. I walked inside.

As soon as I walked in, the doors shut tight behind me. I swirled around and looked at the door. The wind was no longer an issue and therefore, I could fly once more. I turned around and looked intently at what was in front of me. There was a giant fountain from which the water had completely frozen. There was furniture made of ice; tables and chairs were what occupied most of the space and perched on top of them were dozens of books. Some of those books were closed, others opened in a random page. I walk over to one of the tables and glance at the book on top. It was 'A Midsummer's nights dream' by William Shakespeare. She must be quite the reader.

I look up and see that from the ceiling there hung a giant chandelier. It, too, was made of ice. I floated towards it and sat down on top of it giving myself a better view. This was truly spectacular and I couldn't even fathom the fact that one being was responsible for all this. I felt a bit jealous of her powers, all I could do was make a bunny out of some snow._ Note to self, do not challenge her to a snow fight. _I then hear one of the doors gently open. From a top the stair case came a figure. She was tall, her skin white, almost as white as mine, her hair tied up in a french braid that rested lazily on her shoulder and she was a blue gown that I had assumed was made of ice. It wasn't a stretch to assume that this was the Snow Queen I was looking for.

She walked down the stair case, book in hand. She didn't seem to notice me, too wrapped up in the book. She crossed the room and sat on one of the chairs and burrowed herself deeper into the book. I gazed at her, wondering what she was doing in this castle all by herself. Yeah, she must be invisible like I once was but at least I traveled. She's just locked up in this place all by herself. A mischievous thought crosses my mind and I hope to God that this doesn't come back to bite me in the ass. I form a snowball in the palm of my hand and take aim. _Steady... steady and fire!_

The snowball hurls towards her, plummeting towards its target at a great speed and hits her straight at the back of her head. I quickly float behind the chandelier to keep myself out of view. She quickly stands up, knocking the chair down and turns around. Her face shows a mix of emotions: annoyance, anger but most of all fear. She looks left and right, trying to find the source.

"Who's there?", she screams as she continues to scan the room. I chuckle but cover my mouth to muffle the sound. She seemed to have heard me. She looks up at my direction. "Who's there?", she asks, this time her voice was more tame and composed. I decided to end the fun. I float away from the chandelier and make my presence known. "Hi!", I speak cheerfully but she only squints at me.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?"

I float down and touch the ground, my staff resting on my shoulder as I saunter my way over towards her. She holds her head up high as she stares at me. "My name is Jack, Jack Frost and you I assume are the Snow Queen, Elsa.", I stop walking and smirk at her. She simply scoffs.

"The 'Snow Queen'", she says the title with the disgust. "I truly loathe that title and I would be thankful if you never refer me as such.", she doesn't ask, she orders. I raise my hands in a defensive manner. "Sure, sure."

I begin to walk around, continuing to admire the beauty of her castle. "Did you make this entire castle by yourself?". A prideful grin takes a hold of her face. "Yes I did. Now tell me Mr Frost, what is it that you're doing here?"

I turn around and look at her, my smirk never leaving my face. "You're not even gonna ask me how I can see you?" She shakes her head. "I've read the stories, I know that you're a spirit like me. I think I've answered enough of your questions, I would like you to answer mine now.", she spoke in a condescending manner. Jack nods his head.

"Well, tell me, do you know of the Guardians?" She just rolls her eyes.

"Of course I do."

"Well, you've just been chosen to become the newest Guardian!", I stretched my arms out to make the news seem like a big deal but she isn't impressed. "Uh, no thanks." My arms lower down with disappointment.

"Yeah, I know that feeling. I said the same thing when I was chosen to be a Guardian."

"_You _are a Guardian?", she asked raising her eyebrows. "What? I'm not Guardian material?"

"Well, you aren't really known for being the responsible type. Hard to believe you would be chosen to become the protector of children.", she spoke in a mocking way and this angered Jack but he didn't let his aggravated state take the best of him. "I'm gonna act like you didn't say that anywho, you've been chosen as a Guardian and I'm suppose to take you back to the North Pole so grab your stuff and come on." She walks away."Hey, where you going?", I run after her.

"Like I said, I don't want to be a Guardian.", she continues to march away. "Why not?", I inquire. She stops and turns around. "I haven't even spent time with a child in decades. What makes you think I can protect them?" I chuckle. "Yeah, well, neither have the other Guardians. They haven't been around kids for centuries and they're still doing a bang up job." This earns me a smile from her. "My answer is still no.", she turns around once more and begins her ascent up the stair case. I float behind her.

I continued to trail after her as she walked towards one of the doors at the end of the hallway. She reached the door and opened it. My eyes widened at what was inside the room. The room was large and on every side, covering every inch of the walls were book shelves that were filled with an assortment of books. There was only a few places where there was still some room. By my estimate, there may have been thousands upon thousands of books in here. _At least she keeps busy. _"You mind leaving. I was in the middle of a good book and I'd like to return to it."

I continued to gawk at all the books until my eyes finally returned to her. She had placed herself on the couch that was stationed at the center of the room. "Where'd you get all these books?"

"I do leave my castle, Jack. There's a town North of here. They have a large library and I sometimes visit and take a few." I chuckle. "You steal them?" She sighs. "Yes, I steal them but it wasn't like they were going to be missed. Half the books I 'stole' were covered in 2 inches of dust when I found them. At least this way they get a good home.", she says the last part with a smile. I walk over and sit on the couch as well.

We sit there for a few minutes, the room occupied by a very awkward silence. I decide to break the ice. "Look, I know the prospect of becoming a Guardian seems scary, I would know, I only recently became one myself but once you get to see the hope and joy light up in the eyes of a child, the fear fades away and you realize that you were meant for this.", I speak softly. She doesn't look at me, her head dropping.

"Jack, do you know what it's like to lose someone?", her question catches me off surprise and I don't respond. "When I came back as a spirit, the first thing I did was try to find my sister. I did find her... as a weak old woman who was on the edge of death. I watched as the person I loved died.", she pauses, trying to compose herself. I listen intently to what she was saying. "I don't want to become a Guardian because I don't want to see that light of life leave the eyes of someone I love ever again. If I become a Guardian, I will bring joy to the children, I would love them and eventually lose them. I don't think I can handle that.", she stifles back a few tears.

"Elsa, look..."

"Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?", she turns to me. My head falls back and it rests comfortably on the couch. "I lost my sister." She gasps and mutters an apology.

"No, no, it's okay. You see, I died trying to save her but unlike you, I didn't remember her when I came back. I only recently regained my memory of her." I pause, the next part was something I had never told anyone but I guessed I owed her. I had a feeling that what she told me had never been heard by anyone else either. _Quid pro quo._

"You know, after I found out about her, I decided to find some records of her. Try to find who she was and what she did with her life. After searching for quite a bit, I found some records of her. Apparently, a few months after I died, she killed herself.", the news shocks Elsa and she covers her mouth. "Yeah, she drowned herself. I guess that she blamed herself for my death and decided to take her own life."

"Jack, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah but the strange thing is that I didn't feel sadness. Don't get me wrong, I did mourn her death but I did so because she was a child and she didn't deserve to die. But I didn't mourn her as a brother because I don't remember being one. I don't remember why I loved her. What I loved about her, who she was or what she did when she was around me, I don't remember and that is the worst possible feeling.", I turn to her and look at her straight in the eye. "Elsa, you did go through a great tragedy by losing your sister but at least you know why her death affected you so much. At least you remember why you loved her. I don't." I get up and walk around the room feeling less confined having talked to somebody about these feelings. The Guardians, though supportive, would never understand what I was going through but maybe she could.

The awkward silence once more reared it's ugly head and it stayed for several minutes. "The Man in the Moon wouldn't choose you if he didn't think you were up for the job." Her eyes widen and she quickly stands up. "The Man in the Moon? You talk to him?" I stare at her.

"No, but I think that he sometimes talks to North. That's Santa." She goes into a deep thought. "Can I talk to him?" I scratch the back of my neck, not sure what to tell her. "I don't know, even I've never talked to him. Maybe North can help but I can't guarantee it."

"That's good enough. Fine, I'll go with you.", she says enthusiastically and my eyes light up. "Alright, grab your stuff so we can go." She leaves the room to God knows where. I walk around the room and look at some of the books. I pull one out. It was thick and heavy. I read the title. 'War and Peace by Leo Tolstoy'. Big book, I would've given up after the first page. Elsa reenters the room with a small bag by her side. "That's it?"

She shrugs. "I make all my clothes.", I smile, impressed at the range of her abilities. "Okay then." I pull out the snow globe that North had given me. I lean in. "North's workshop.", I whisper into the snow globe and a picture of my destination forms inside. I throw it to the ground and a portal opens. Elsa takes a step back, having never seen anything like this before. I offer my hand to her. "Don't worry, I'll be by your side.", I smile at her, trying to reassure her and it works. She nods her head and grabs my hand and we both walk into the portal.

The portal closes and a silence returns to the icy library. The silence is broken by the footsteps of a new character. He enters into the library as he walks up to one of the book shelves. He grabs the book 'War and Peace' and leafs through the pages.

"Everything comes in time to him who knows how to wait.", he reads from the book.

He coughs and closes the book.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed that and that it didn't feel rushed. I also hope that what I wrote about Jack's sister made sense and wasn't too dark. I hope that you were all able to notice changes in Elsa's behavior. Obviously she wouldn't exactly be the same as before, having gone through so much. If you have any problems with the way I write or how the story is going, please, do not hesitate to point it out to me.**

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan. **


	6. Something for Something

**CHAPTER 5:**

**SOMETHING FOR SOMETHING**

**A/N: I hope that you're all enjoying the story and have found it somewhat intriguing so far. It's gonna be a long story so buckle up cause we still have a long way to go. Special thanks to sheikhemaduddin for his helpful criticism. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

They fell through the portal. They're body shifting and contorting in a circular manner as they moved towards their destination. Jack, having done this before, actually quite enjoyed the experience but for a newcomer like Elsa, it was a nauseating episode. After a few seconds, they returned to their normal forms and stood on solid ground. Elsa questioned her willingness to do this, feeling sick only a few seconds after entering this world.

Elsa panted, bending over as her hands were placed on her knees. Jack laughed at his companion's state. He patted her back. "First time's always the worst. It'll pass.", he reassured her and Elsa groggily nodded. She, after a few seconds, finally composed herself and looked up.

Her eyes widened with astonishment. She stood in the middle of North's workshop. It was large, extending several stories above and below her. There were mechanical gears, small and large, spread across the room. The area was made mostly of wood but many parts also consisted of metal. Toys all of kinds were being made; planes, robots, bicycles etc were being hand made by the yetis while the elves just frolicked about. The place had a sense of joy and merriment to it, a warmth that would touch the inside of any person. This was the epicenter of all childhood wonder.

Elsa slowly moved about, marveling the sheer size of the whole place. _I can't believe this is where all the toys are made, and by the yetis no less. _She moves to one of the work benches where a yeti was stationed. He was carefully painting a multitude of toy trucks, blue seemed to be the color he had chosen. Elsa liked it.

At that moment the doors swung open and out came North. His steps were booming and his demeanor was terrifying. Elsa took a step back, not sure what to do in this burly man's presence. North walked over to the workbench where the yeti was working. "I don't like it, paint red.", North ordered and the yeti complained in his own tongue pointing at the large number of trucks he had already painted. North walked over to Jack and smiled at him brightly and that smiled melted away any fear that Elsa had. Just from that smile was she able to see the gentleness that existed inside this man. "Jack, good to see you back so soon.", North turns to Elsa. "I see you had no trouble bringing Snow Queen." Elsa scowls at the name.

"Uh, North", Jack said while pulling on North's trousers. "She prefers Elsa." North quickly understood and turned back to Elsa. "Elsa, I apologize. Welcome to my work shop, how you like it?", North asked in a loud manner, enthusiastic way. "It's really quite something, uh, North?", Elsa spoke slowly, unsure on what to call him. "My real name is Santa but I prefer North.", North winked at her and this made Elsa grin. Elsa then realized that she was in the company of Father Christmas and felt a little star struck. The man who single handedly delivers toys and wonder to all the children in the world. She was truly in awe of him.

"Come.", North said with a serious face. "We have something to discuss.", North turned away and lead the two of them into the Globe Room.

They walked at a brisk pace. Elsa was nervous, jittery even and Jack had seemed to notice it. He itched himself closer to her. "Hey, what's wrong?", he whispered to her. "I... I'm not sure about this. What if I can't help you? What if the Man in the Moon isn't there?", Elsa spoke quickly and Jack had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's okay, you can't let fear take control of you. Fear is the enemy.", Jack spoke firmly and this made Elsa ease up but she couldn't help but let her mind race back to the thought of Frederick and how he had always told her about the powers of fear and how she could use them in her favor. _Where was Frederick? What had ever happened to him? He had promised me that we would meet again. These were the thoughts that had haunted her for the past few centuries, his presence was still fresh in her mind._

Elsa came out of her trance as they entered through some large wooden doors into a large room where in the middle was a large golden globe on which there where millions of lights. Some were fading while others were glowing brightly. She wondered what it was. At that moment, she noticed something. She turned to Jack whose eyes were wide and jaw slightly open. She followed his gaze and it landed on a small grey man with a bow tie. She didn't know who he was but he seemed oddly familiar, as if she had known him for years, that she had been looking for him. The man looked at the two of them and smiled.

"Are, are you...", Jack stammered those words, unable to even finish his sentence. "Yes, Jack, it's me.", Manny spoke in a smooth gentle voice. "Holy crap!", Jack shouted and everyone turned to him. "Sorry, sorry but I mean, come on. It's you! What the heck are you doing here?", Jack screamed at the man and Elsa was confused. Who was this man that had gotten Jack all excited.

At that moment, Elsa examined the room and looked at the other Guardians. There was the Tooth Fairy, a strange bird/human hybrid, covered in a multitude of different colored feathers, then there was the Easter Bunny who seemed more like a kangaroo, and then there was the Sandman who was also quite small but he radiated with a calm gentleness. Her eyes then returned to the small man.

"I'm here to welcome the newest Guardian and to...", before he could finish, Elsa shot a blast of ice at his direction and this caught everyone off guard except for Manny. Manny side stepped and dodged the blast. "Elsa...", Manny spoke calmly but Elsa refused to listen and continued to shoot at him. Manny constantly dodged her attacks. He was small but quick. That was when the Guardians stepped in. They huddled around Elsa which made her stop shooting and North grabbed her from behind. "Elsa, calm down!", Jack ordered her and afer struggling for a few seconds, she gave into his command. North let go of her and she fell down to her knees breathing heavily. The Guardians all backed away from her, giving her room to breathe when Manny made his way over to her.

"Elsa, I know you're upset.", Manny tried to talk to her but it only made Elsa's blood boil. "Upset? Upset! You did this to me! You brought me back into this life and all I've done is suffer. Why? Why did you do this to me?!", Elsa spoke harshly to the Man in the Moon whose identity she had figured out fairly quickly. Manny's head fell, as if he was upset by his own choices, regret taking hold of him. _For the greater good. Frederick's mantra now passed onto him._

Manny's head slowly lifted. "Because we needed you!", Manny spoke in a firm strong voice and this made the Guardians look at him with astonishment. Elsa narrows her eyes at him. "Need me for what?", it was a question that the Guardians too had been wondering. Manny looked at all of them, eyeing them one by one. He breathed out.

"The reason I chose you is because of the power you hold. It's something that we need to stop a great threat from resurfacing.", Manny paused, letting everyone around him reel in the information. There silence was an indication for him to continue.

"In a few days time, an event will occur. A lunar eclipse is going to take place and during that time, I will lose my hold on all things... including a prison.", the Guardians and Elsa look at him curiously. "What prison?", Tooth asks him.

"A being created long ago was locked up in a special prison designed only for him. Mother Nature and myself were burdened with keeping it both hidden and protected but Mother Nature has grown weak and thus I was left with the task of protecting it. I had for many years kept it's location hidden but now I believe that our enemies, Pitch and his brother, know of it's location and will try to break out the person held within. During the eclipse, the seal that keeps him in will be weak and they can break it.", Manny finished telling them of the situation and all of them are gobsmacked. They would never have thought that there would be something like this in the world. Who could it be that leave Manny in such a fearful state?

"Who's in there, mate?", Bunny spoke. Elsa at that point had gotten up and was staring furiously at Manny. "You don't need to know that!", Manny spoke in an angry tone and this made the Guardians back away but not Elsa. "And what does this have to do with me?!", Elsa asked harshly, Manny glared at her. "I had assumed that one day something like this would happen and when I had witnessed your powers all those years ago, I knew that I couldn't let someone as powerful as you just pass away. Your powers are great and needed in this situation.", Manny explained to her but she only scoffed at his exposition.

"Elsa, I know what I did to you was cruel but please understand, if this being were to escape, it would result in the death of so many and I, despite the horrible things I had to, could not allow that to happen!", Elsa heard the sincerity in his voice and found it difficult to hold resentment against him. "Please, we need your help. I need your help.", Manny practically begged her. Elsa bit her bottom lip as she contemplated her choice. "I'll help you.", she finally spoke. "But I want something in return." Manny's face lit up. "Anything. Just name it."

"Not now. I'll ask for it afterwards but for now, all I want if your word that you will keep your end of the deal.", Elsa spoke in a regal manner, dominating the exchange. "Of course! You have my word.", Manny spoke giddily and finally sighed as if a great burden had been lifted from him. He turned to the Guardians. "Get acquainted. For now, I have to go but I will return and tell you everything else you need to know.", he smiled at them and they all returned it.

There was a flash of light and in a split second, he was gone and the light from the moon was back to it's glorious original state.

* * *

Manny went to his next destination in a hurry, a cold sweating running down his cheek. It had been a while since he had met with this man and he feared what he had to say to him. He reached a clearing in the middle of a forest, the place where he had been told to go. The light emanating from him illuminated the whole area. He looked around. He heard a cough behind him. He turned around and was met with the man he had met so many years ago but there was a new feature to him and it sent chills down his spine.

Frederick walked towards Manny. His clothing was the same, he walked with the same stride and his eyes still held the same ferocity as before. Well, the better word would be eye. From his forehead to just below his left eye, there were three vertical cuts, rough and ragged. There was also a fourth cut, leaner and less ragged that ran across the side of his nose. His eyes was dull and grey, clearly he no longer had the ability to see from it. The idea horrified Manny as, obviously, no one could touch or even see a specter therefore no one could do this to him ergo he had done this to himself and judging from the crudeness of the marks, it was done be hand.

Frederick rubbed his cheek. "Do I want to know?", Manny inquired. "I would assume you do, curiosity taking a hold of you but you have the simple etiquette to not ask.", Frederick stopped walking and stared at his companion. A silence falls between them as they stared each other down. "It was a moment of weakness.", Frederick spoke, breaking the ice. "And it cost me but it's not a problem.", Frederick looked around as he spoke. Every so often, he would either cough or rub his cheek. Manny grimaced at the sight of this feeble man.

"I assume that Elsa is at the workshop?", Frederick asked. "You don't assume, you know she's there.", Manny retorted. Frederick chuckles at his comment. "Are you ready for this?", Frederick asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Manny sighed. "I have to be."

"Tell me, the last time we met, I had concluded that you did not know how any of this would turn out yet you've done and planned so much. Why try so hard?", Manny inquired and this put Frederick in a deep thought. He spoke a few seconds later. "From what I saw, all paths led to his escape, don't ask me why, and all paths ended there and then. He comes outs and destroys everything but there was another path, one that went beyond his escape. I've only seen snippets of what lies in that path but it's vague and uncertain. Anything could happen including our victory. It's a glimmer of hope and if I've learned anything, hope is the only true motivator. Even when things look bleak, hope can help us get past it and I've got nothing other than hope so I might as well fight for it.", Frederick finished explaining and Manny felt that was adequate. "Will you help them?", Manny asked dreading the answer.

"Not yet. A few more things have to happen before I can step in.", Frederick replied and Manny nodded in understanding. Frederick turned around and walked away.

"Get ready for a fight.", Frederick spoke out.

The board is ready, the pawns are in place and the kings watch over them. The battle is about to commence.

* * *

**Just a heads up, we'll be meeting the villain by the end of the next chapter and you'll get to see him in full action by the one after that. I really hope that I haven't built him too much. I hope that I can really pull him off. Well, see you next time, same fan fic, same fan. **


	7. Fear of Destruction

**CHAPTER 6:**

**FEAR OF DESTRUCTION**

**A/N: Phew, this was my longest chapter and I think it turned out quite nice though I must admit that there are a few parts that I'm not fully happy with but I just can't write any better than that. So as always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

A few days had now gone by. Manny had left without saying much but his return was soon expected as the day of the lunar eclipse was nigh. Despite this salient task, the Guardians still had jobs to do so they all had returned to their own sanctuaries and awaited for the moment that their presence was needed.

Jack Frost was the only one of the bunch, besides Elsa, to not have any duties to attend to so he had taken it upon himself to welcome Elsa into this new and strange world. They had made themselves comfortable in North's workshop which North was generous enough to offer. For some unknown reason Elsa had started to drift away from not only Jack but everyone she came into contact with. Jack wouldn't go as far and say that she had gotten detached, she still chatted with them, but she had grown cold as if she didn't want their company and would much rather be alone. Jack couldn't put his finger on why. _Why was she acting like this? She wasn't like this when we first met, what had changed?_

Jack tried his hardest to melt her cold demeanor by taking her on grand trips around the workshops, regaling her with some of the great things he and the Guardians had done. She was intrigued by his stories and clearly in awe of the grand architecture of the place but she still didn't open up to him.

Jack and Elsa were in the Globe Room, Elsa sat down on the couch with her hands placed on her lap while Jack was hovering about. The lunar eclipse was to take place tomorrow and the anxiety of the event had taken hold of them. Jack continued to float as he twirled his staff around. His gaze moved towards Elsa and he stared at her for a few seconds. He wondered if she was really ready for a fight like this, would she be able to hold her own? Jack shook the thought away. He had seen the things she had done; the ice castle, the ice blasts directed towards Manny. She had powerful magic and the idea that she still had more to her cleared away all doubts that Jack had.

The doors of North's office swung open and then entered the burly Russian himself. Jack and Elsa both stared at him as he walked over to one of the benches. There was a golden lever attached to it and North pulled it. A stream of light came out from the side of the building and it was visible through the windows located at the sides. It was the call of the Guardians.

"Manny say to get Guardians ready.", North stated and then crossed his arms, waiting patiently for their arrival.

It didn't take long before they all showed up, 10 minutes at most. All the Guardians were now inside the Globe Room. "Mate, what did Manny say? Where we gonna do this?", Bunny asked of North to which North simply shrugged. "Manny has yet to give all detail.", North responded as he walked over to another bench. He pushed the red button atop the bench and the ceiling from above parted. The moon shone brightly for a second until it slowly grew dim. They knew what was happening.

On cue, the light suddenly grew brighter and they followed the light to it's origin. Their eyes met with the small pudgy man but then drifted towards the man standing next to him. It was a tall man, not as tall as North, he was aged and has long grey hair and a long beard. He wore a brown robe with crescent moon shaped patches sown onto his arms. He had with him a long staff much like Jack's but this one was completely straight and a bit thicker. The Guardians eyed this new guest suspiciously until North moved forward with a grin on his face and his arms spread wide.

"Ombric!", North shouted and this made the elderly man smile. They both embraced, Ombric patting North's back. The Guardians all raised their eyebrows, unsure of what was happening.

"Ombric, is nice to see you.", North said as they parted. "But what are you doing here?"

Ombric then whacked North on the head with his staff. "Don't ask me any questions. Insolent boy.", Ombric said in a slightly high pitched voice. North rubbed the top of his head as he chuckled. "Sorry, Ombric, I forgot the rules.", North apologized as he turned back to the Guardians. "Guardians, this is Ombric, he is mentor and founder of workshop.", North explained rather simply and the Guardians were a bit taken aback by the news. Not only did North have a mentor but apparently North's workshop wasn't even technically his.

"So these are the famous Guardians?", Ombric spoke in a patronizing manner as he paced around, examining the Guardians. "Ombric, we don't have time for this.", Manny spoke urgently and this made Ombric stop in his tracks. "Yes, of course.", Ombric replied.

"Ombric had insisted in helping you with tomorrow's task and I had obliged. I hope this isn't inconvenient for you.", Manny spoke gently. Jack chuckles. "What's this old geezer suppose to do? Bore our enemies to death?", Jack joked and this earned him a whack on the head. "Ow."

"I still got some juice left in me, kid. Don't underestimate the elderly.", Ombric said pridefully as Jack rubbed his head. Jack muttered an insult under his breath and this once more got him a whack on the head. "Will you stop it?!", Jack spoke loudly. Ombric just laughed, just to spite him.

"Manny, what exactly do we have to do and where?", Tooth got back to the point and questioned Manny. Manny sighed.

"The prison is located in the Amazon and what you have to do is to make sure that throughout the eclipse, nothing is to go near it. No damage is to befall onto the prison doors. Understood?", Manny finished explaining and everyone, including Ombric, nodded their heads.

"Good. I'll need to find a place to rest while the eclipse takes place so this is the last time you'll see me until after the eclipse. I wish you luck, Guardians and hope that nothing bad happens.", Manny said the last part with sadness in his voice and it did not go unnoticed by all the people in the room but they chose to not address it. At that point, Manny turned around and left them.

* * *

Time is a strange thing; a phenomena that can change quickly or slowly depending on the circumstances that take place within it. Hours passed by like seconds and the time for the Guardians to act came so much closer.

The Guardians used North's snow globes to transport themselves to where Manny had told them to go. They entered into the forest. Elsa was completely at unease as she had never entered such an environment before. At the moment she wore a light blue dress which had been given to her by North. The forest was large and seemingly never ending. They walked for a bit, Ombric leading the way and after a few short minutes, they had reached their destination.

In front of them was a small structure made entirely of stone. It had strange carvings on the sides and front; it was something that none of them had ever seen before. At the front was a large circular door that had even more of the symbols on it. Jack, being the curious one, stepped forward in order to better see it but Ombric stopped him with a simple whack on the head. "Dumb boy, curiosity kills the cat. Did you think that interprets to a good thing?", Ombric spoke harshly and Jack scowled at him.

Ombric turned around and faced the Guardians whom which Jack had rejoined while still rubbing his head. "Okay, this is how I think it should go. Jack, you fly up and keep a look out to the west while Tooth does the same at the east. Sandy, you keep a look out at the south while myself and Aster well take north. Elsa and North will stay here. If you spot anything, give the others a signal. Alright, disperse.", Ombric commanded everyone and they nodded their and went their separate ways.

Elsa and North stayed at their positions. "Elsa, do something for me.", North turned to Elsa. "Of course."

"Create ice wall and cover place, keep enemies away longer if needed.", North explained to her and she understood. She turned towards the small structure and got into a stance. She pointed her hands towards the structure and shot out layers upon layers of ice, completely entrapping the place within ice.

* * *

Bunny and Ombric raced to the northern part of the forest, not too far from North and Elsa. They stopped and looked around. "Mate, don't you think this a bit much, I mean, it's only Pitch and his brother. I know they're powerful but they can't take all of us on.", Bunny sounded his opinion. Ombric shook his head in response. "Aster, you underestimate our enemies, we don't know what they have planned, we can't risk anything. Too much is at stake.", Ombric rebutted and Bunny nodded in understanding.

* * *

Jack flew to the west at high speed. He didn't enjoy taking orders from that old fart but in this case he had to. He stopped when he believed he had reached the proper vantage point. He circled the place several times, keeping an eye out for any thing out of the ordinary but so far he had seen nothing.

* * *

Tooth zipped around, her nerves getting the best of her. She was both anxious and scared. Scared not by her enemies but by her own inabilities. She feared that she might fail her comrades and this could lead to their demise. These thoughts were poisoning her mind and therefore she tried shaking them away. She needed to keep her cool, now was not the time to lose her head.

* * *

Hours passed and the time of the eclipse was finally at hand. They all turned above, staring at the moon as turned slowly from it's bright grey color to that of a dull red. It was a slow and tedious process but eventually the moon had been completely eclipsed. The very second it did, they all noticed a strange occurrence: it was quiet. It was quiet before but not like this. There was neither the chirping of insects or the sounds of any animals, all sound had left the place and in it's place came the anxiety and paranoia.

Everyone of the Guardians looked around, trying to spot their adversaries but they could see nothing. It was like this for a few minutes until finally, the shadows moved.

Ombric and Bunny moved back as three figures stepped out of the shadows swinging their swords at them. Ombric clutched his staff tightly while Bunny pulled out his boomerang. Out from the shadows came the embodiment of lust, greed and envy. Lust and Greed moved to the sides, their weapons resting on their shoulders as they circled Ombric and Bunny. Envy held her ground as she stared at them with a grin.

Greed and Lust charged at them. Ombric sidestepped and dodged the large blade that hurdled his way. He used his staff to jab Lust behind her knee causing her to fall down. He then raised his staff and brought it down but Envy stopped the attack. Bunny, using his speed, moved quickly dodging every attack thrown at him. Greed attack with a fiery ferocity. Bunny then started jumping from tree to tree in order to disorient his opponent but it gladly worked. Bunny then noticed Ombric who was fighting both Envy and Lust at the same time. Ombric sidestepped Envy's attacks while blocking all of Lust's attacks with his staff. He was unable to counter any of their attacks. Bunny then used his boomerang and tossed it at Envy. It hit her at the back of her head causing her to fall down on the floor. Ombric used this opportunity and kicked her sword away and then returned his attention back to Lust. She rushed at him but once more, Ombric sidestepped the attack and hit her arms with his staff causing her to drop her weapon. He raised his staff but was quickly met with a kick to the gut by Greed. Bunny had lost track of him. Bunny grabbed his boomerang and ran to his comrade's side.

* * *

Jack, too, had been ambushed. A tendril erupted from the shadows beneath and grabbed onto Jack's foot as it pulled it down into the earth. Jack froze the tendril and stood up, staring at his opponent, Gluttony. Jack glared at his large adversary and gulped. Gluttony grabbed his sword and brought it down hard. Jack backed away but slipped and fell to the ground. Gluttony moved forward but Jack used his staff to freeze Gluttony's feet to the ground. Gluttony was momentarily immobilized and Jack took this window of opportunity. He started freezing him from all directions and in a few minutes, he was able to completely cover his combatant in ice. He casually walked over to the frozen sin, chuckling at him. "That's one for me.", Jack said with a chuckle but he quickly backed away and readied his staff when he heard the ice crack.

* * *

Sandy was standing on the ground, looking at several directions. Loud metallic noises can be heard and this worried him. He decided to see what it was, abandoning his post when he heard a voice. "Leaving so soon, Sandman?"

Sandy turned around and he glared at the man before him, Wrath. Wrath had his sword drawn out and he had a savage look on his face. Sandy formed his two sand whips and prepared for battle. Sandy whipped at Wrath and grabbed his wrist. He tried pulling him but Wrath was too strong for that. He twirled the whip and around and grabbed onto it and pulled causing Sandy to drag forward. Sandy used his other whip to attack Wrath but he blocked with his sword. Wrath continued to drag Sandy forward.

* * *

Tooth was backed against a tree as her enemy, Sloth, neared her. He had a sadistic look on his face whereas Tooth had a determined look. She wiped away the bit of blood that trailed down her mouth and flew forward. She used her daggers to deliver quick blows but Sloth was quick and was able to either sidestep or parry her attacks. He then lunged forward and clutched her wrist tightly causing her to drop her dagger. "You're quite the pretty bird, aren't ya?", his breath was repugnant. Tooth kicked him hard in the stomach which made him wince and let go of her. "Spunky, I like that.", and the two locked in battle once more.

* * *

North and Elsa held their grounds despite the voice inside of them screaming at them to go help their comrades. North held onto his two large sabers while Elsa stood in a defensive stance. The only sound that echoed through the forest were the grunts of their enemies and friends and the clangs of their weapons meeting in combat.

North was breathing heavily while Elsa looked composed and then they heard footsteps. They turned to that direction and were met with the blood red eyes of Pitch's brother, Fear. By his side were Vengeance and the sin Pride but where was Pitch.

"North, it's been a while and who's this elegant creature?", Fear asked eyeing Elsa seductively. Elsa scowls under his gaze. "You will not be getting past us!", North barked at them. They simply grinned at him. "We'll see." and with that they rushed forward. Fear pulled out the metallic rod that was attached to his side and twisted it. From both ends came out spikes that showed the rod to actually be a spear. Vengeance grabbed his ax and with Fear, began his assault on North. North blocked their attacks with his sabers. He swung it at their direction with great strength and speed. Fear ducked the attack and used his spear to sweep North's legs causing him to fall back. Vengeance jumped up and brought his ax down but North rolled to the side and plunged his sword towards Vengeance but Fear used his spear to redirect the attack. "Vengeance, don't waste your time with him, get rid of that ice!", Fear commanded and Vengeance obliged. He stood up and ran towards the ice.

Elsa was locked in battle against Pride. She shot blast after blast at him but he broke or deflected each attack with his sword. He had a bored look on his face and this aggravated Elsa. She then formed a large sword made out of ice and challenged Pride to come closer. He grinned. "Cocky, aren't we? I like that."

* * *

_It was dark, so dark. The infinite abyss of darkness had been confined to one room, a small structure to hold in the powers of one being who sat weak and weary, bored if nothing else. He had been in there for, he had lost track of time. No sound nor sight ever regaled him until now. Outside his prison he could hear the sounds of battle, carnage and destruction. He got up and walked to the door, placing his hands gently on them. He was breathing heavily. He then hit the door with his fists, weak at first but they grew harder and harder._

_THUD! THUD! THUD!_

* * *

Vengeance swung at the ice continuously, breaking layer after layer until only one layer was left. North had been trying to reach and stop Vengeance but was always stopped by Fear. Fear kicked North in his stomach, he stepped back, clutching his stomach. North looked up and saw that Vengeance was closing to breaking the ice and he could not allow that. He ran forward and with all his might swung at Fear. Fear blocked the attack but was knocked backwards by the force of the attack.

The sounds of North's attack echoed in the ears of Pride and Elsa. Elsa had a few cuts on her cheek and arms while Pride was unscratched. He noticed North rushing towards Vengeance and screamed at him to warn his ally.

_THUD!_

Vengeance turned around but for him, it was too late. North had stabbed him in his stomach and this had shocked both Fear and Pride. "No!", screamed Fear as he rushed forward. North, using his sword, tossed Vengeance to the side who was pressing down on his stomach to stop the blood flow.

_THUD!_

Overhead, Pitch watch with a close eye. He mourned the loss of his friend but this wasn't really the time. He had gotten past the Guardians when his friends had given him the opportunity to do so.

Fear reached North and delivered a sharp kick to North causing him to fly back and hitting the ice hard, causing the last bit of it to break away. Pitch smiled at his and readied his arrow made of dark sand. He aimed at the door. North got up and grabbed his weapons. He was breathing heavily, he coughed blood but that did not deter him. He moved forward thus giving Pitch the perfect shot.

_THUD!_

Pitch let the arrow loose and it flew at great speed and it hit the target square in the center. North and Elsa turned towards the door and their eyes widened with horror. They had failed. The arrow returned to it's original dark form and seeped into the hole which it had created. From the hole, cracks started spreading in all directions and one loud thud could be heard.

_THUD!_

And the stone slab broke into a thousand pieces and flew in all directions.

The sound of the slab breaking resonated throughout the forest and all of it's inhabitants turned towards it. Ombric and Bunny who were backed into a corner by their enemies looked in that direction with trepidation while Lust, Envy and Greed only grinned. They lowered their weapons and retreated back into the shadows.

Jack was on the ground, a large bruise on the side of his face as Gluttony stood over him when they too heard the sound and like his allies, Gluttony retreated back into the shadows.

All the sins had left the battlefield withdrew into the shadows and all the Guardians and Ombric rushed towards the small structure.

North and Elsa stood paralyzed, not moving from their spots, not even noticing that their enemies had gone away. In a few short seconds, the rest of the Guardians showed up and they too were left in a state of bewilderment and fear. The stone slab had been completely obliterated but for some reason, nothing came out.

They stood there for a few more seconds until finally they saw it. A figure rose from the darkness and stepped forward. They were shocked to say the least. The being before them looked like a regular human. He was tall, well built and had black hair and brown eyes. He was ordinary and this worried them.

The man walked forward, losing his balance every other step. He was breathing heavily. He stumbled several times. Suddenly his head shook as if he had received a shock. His head twisted and turned in several directions and then suddenly it stopped and he started giggling. He opened his arms and looked up into the moon as if basking in it's bleak red light. He shook once more.

His movement was strange. Every few seconds he would either shake uncontrollably or wince in pain or simply giggle. His behavior frightened them but was this really the being that Manny was so afraid of?

At that very second, Ombric ran past the Guardians and jumped and brought his staff down onto the being's chest but to his shock, the staff broke and the upper half of the staff flew backwards and landed a few feet in front of North.

"What are you?", Ombric whispered to the being who looked at him with dead eyes and in a split second, he grabbed onto Ombric's face. His hands pressing down at the sides of Ombric's face. He lifts Ombric up and the Guardians were still incapacitated. From the being's hands came dark matter that spread across Ombric's face and body. As it did, Ombric shook furiously as if he was having a seizure. The dark material entered his mouth and his shaking grew even more intense. He was gurgling and then slowly, his eyes grew dark as well.

And then in a blink of an eye, the being's hands passed through Ombric as his entire body turned into dark sand. The being fanned his hand around and blew the now deceased Ombric away and the Guardians all looked at him with absolute horror.

"It's good to be out.", and he began to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: So you've finally gotten a glimpse of our villain. Out for like 2 paragraphs and already somebody is dead. Wow, my friend wasn't kidding when he said I was a sadistic writer. ._. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did, I'd sure like to read about it in your reviews so go ahead and leave one. :3**

**Tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	8. Chaos Reign

**CHAPTER 7:**

**CHAOS REIGN**

**A/N: So, now you've finally seen the villain and in this chapter, you'll get to see his real form and really get to see him in action. Tell me what ya think of him and if you've read my previous story, you'll finally get to see what Elsa's purpose in all of this truly was so get ready for it, you'll either love it or hate it. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

_Amidst all the carnage and destruction, humanity can always find solace in the concept of hope. Hope is a good thing, gives us a reason, real or false, to keep moving/limping/crawling forward and is in the most desperate of times our only ally. Even at the face of great adversity and distress, hope can give us the courage to stand tall._

_It's what has been guiding me and, for a lack of a better word, hopefully will gain us the victory that is so close in our grasp._

* * *

The Guardians stood frozen, petrified by the events that had transpired in front of them. Ombric, the mentor of North and one of the oldest living immortals had been killed in mere seconds; his body obliterated and the only thing that remained of him was dust. '_We're all just dust in the wind' just got a whole new meaning._

The being was fanning away the 'remains' of Ombric away as he giggled like a giddy school girl. The grin on his face grew wider as he slowly tilted his head to the side and stared at the Guardians with amusement. He chuckles.

His voice echoes in the ears of all the Guardians but none more so than North's and more than shocked, he was angry and as the rage took over him, he charged forth. His blood boiled at the sight of this being and with all his might and ferocity he leapt forward and brought down his two sabers with all the strength he could muster. None of the others had ever seen North so aggressive and had actually been instilled with the notion that North could actually win. It was a foolish though.

North's sabers came crashing down and as they did, the being whipped his right hand across breaking both of North's sabers. The metallic blades break into several small pieces and fly to the side as they land softly on the ground creating a symphony of faint metallic noise. North was crouched down on the ground, clutching the hilts of his now broken swords as he breathed heavily. He slowly raised his head to meet the eyes of his opponent and he gazed deeply into the brown eyes of the being who had a mischievous grin on his face. His arm lunged downward and he grabbed North by the throat and hoisted him up, his feet no longer touching the ground. North had let go of the hilts and grabbed onto the being's forearm, pressing tightly in order to get the being's grip to loosen. His efforts were for nigh. The being's head shook rapidly.

The Guardians were paralyzed. It felt as if their feet had been tied down to the ground and it was pointless to even try to move. Elsa was the most terrified, she didn't know what was happening or how had things ever gotten this bad. _Damn that Man in the Moon, why did he have to bring me into all this? Why?_

The being's grip tightened around North's throat as his head continued to shake left to right. Suddenly he stops shaking and brings North closer to his face. "No Christmas this year, I guess.", he spoke with a whisper and let go of North and as soon as he did, he landed a kick to North's gut then sent him flying backwards directly towards Bunny who was take back with North, the force of the kick too great for him. They both landed hard on the ground but Bunny was okay whereas North was unconscious.

All the Guardians except for Elsa ran towards North as the being just chuckled in satisfaction. Elsa's gaze turns to the being who looked upward at the sky with great joy, there was a look of ecstasy on his face.

"North...", whispered Tooth who was close to crying. Sandy formed a few images above his head, he seemed to be asking a question. Bunny nodded his head and place his ear close to North's mouth. "Yeah, he's still breathing." They all sighed a breath of relief except for Jack who got up and turned towards the being, his face full of rage and hate. The other Guardians shared his hate and they too got into offensive stances. The being did not heed their presence and continued to enjoy the scenery.

Jack was the first to attack. He shot a blast of ice at this direction which the being dodged by stepping a foot to his left. He dodged with extreme easiness and this aggravated Jack. Bunny, Tooth and Sandy rushed forward for a combined attack. Jack was about to join them when he noticed that Elsa was not moving. He ran to her side.

The three Guardians surrounded the being. Tooth flew overhead, Bunny stood in front of the being and Sandy at the being's back. Sandy used his whips and held onto the being's arm, incapacitating him. Tooth and Bunny used this as an opportunity to attack. Tooth hurled her daggers at him as Bunny shot his boomerang at the being. The daggers landed on his chest and, same as Ombric's staff, they broke away and landed softly on the ground. The boomerang hit him square in the jaw but that too broke and they were all left bemused.

"One must appreciate perseverance."

The being turned around and grabbed the whips. Sandy attempts to pull them away but to no avail. The being grins as he uses the whips to lift Sandy into the air and bring him crashing into the earth, hard. He hits the ground with a loud thud that makes everyone wince. The being giggles.

Jack reaches Elsa, knowing that they would need her help to defeat this powerful entity. Elsa is paralyzed, her eyes fixed on the fight taking place in front of her. Tooth and Bunny continue to run/fly around as they continued their assault. Jack touches her shoulder and she comes out of her trance and faces him. "Elsa, come on, we need your help!", the fear in his voice was apparent. "Jack... I, I can't do it.", she spoke in a whisper. Jack looks at her with sympathy but he knew this was no time for it. "Elsa, you are a Guardian now and it's your duty to fight as hard as you can! We need you so grow a pair and come on!", Jack shouts at her and then quickly joins his friends in combat.

His words ring in her ears and she realizes that he was right and she needed to step up and help her companions. She turns back to the fight. Jack, Bunny and Tooth simultaneously attacked the being but he easily dodged each attack by sidestepping. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her and Elsa used this to her advantage. After dodging another attack, Elsa shot at his feet and froze him in place. He looks down and then faces Elsa, a smile spreading across his face. The other three Guardians then come down on him but he releases some sort of blast that knocks all of them back and breaks the layer of ice encrusted around his feet.

Bunny and Tooth landed on opposite directions of the being whereas Jack landed only a few feet from Elsa who rushes to his side to help him up. "Come on.", she says as she assists him.

The being then maunders his way over to Bunny who was slowly getting back up. As soon as Bunny composes himself, he is shocked to see the being stand inches away from him with an idiotic grin on his face. Bunny forms a fist and hurls it towards him. The punch lands on his cheek but causes no harm and Bunny is taken aback by this. The being then thrusts his head forward, bashing it against Bunny's and Bunny falls unconscious to the blow.

"No!", Tooth yells as she flies over to the being. The being moves his arm and swats her away as she comes near him and she falls back, hitting the ground and like her comrade, falling unconscious. Only Jack and Elsa stood against this foe.

Jack was struggling to get up when he noticed that his friends had been defeated and the being now had his eyes set on them. "Elsa, run."

"What?", Elsa asked, bewildered.

"Do it, I'll distract him. There's no way we can win. You get out and get Manny. He can fix this.", Jack whispered to her. "Jack, no! I'm not leaving you.", Elsa retorts as she takes up a defensive stand next to him. Jack saw the look on her face and could see that she was stubborn and nothing he was going to say was going to change her mind. At least they were gonna go down swinging.

The being sauntered his way over to them, wincing or shaking every other step. Jack raised his staff and pointed it at the being but at that moment Jack felt a sharp pain in his shoulder; damage he had sustained from the fall. He was about to drop his staff when Elsa reached over and grabbed it. Their hands were both on the staff when it started to glow with a brilliant blue light and then suddenly, a shot of pure white ice shot out. The being's eyes widened and he suddenly jumped to the side. Both Jack and Elsa were flabbergasted by what had happened. Both of them had never produced such ice before. So white and fierce. Had they done it together? Did Jack's staff act as a conduit for their combined powers? They didn't know but what they did know was that the being didn't seem to expect it and he seemed to be afraid of it.

The being was lying on the ground, he quickly got up and smiled at the two of them.

"Caelestis glacies.", he mutters.

Jack and Elsa start blasting more of this strange ice at him. The same with the attacks before, he sidesteps each of them with ease. He decisively moves about, every one of his movement bringing him a bit closer to his targets and it was apparent to both Elsa and Jack that they couldn't keep this up forever and needed to land a devastating blow.

When he was merely a few feet away, Jack grabbed Elsa by her waist and flew upwards, giving them more space to attack from. Elsa shrieked at Jack's sudden movements but made no complaints. She was a bit frightened by the height but understood why Jack was doing it.

From their new vantage point, they continued to hold the staff tight and shoot beams of ice at the being who still had an idiotic grin spread across his face. They shot several shots at him, all missing, when after one final shot, he disappears.

They look around but can find no sign of him.

"Maybe we scared him away?", Elsa said hopefully as Jack nodded with uncertainty. After a few minutes and no sign of him, they slowly come back down. Jack chuckles.

"Hey, we did it.", Jack said wearily and Elsa just chuckled. "For a moment there, I didn't think we could.", Elsa responded. They both start laughing when they suddenly hear the laughter of a third person and they suddenly spin around and look at the being who was leaning on a tree, laughing. Elsa ran back to Jack's side and gripped his staff which glowed with a vivid blue light. They felt idiotic for having believed that he had simple run away and had left their position from above.

The being moved once more, walking casually towards them and once more, they shot at him. He dodged once more but suddenly, fortunately, one shot hit. A blast of ice, moving at great speed, grazed his arm. One of the icicles protruding from the blast had scratched his left arm and from that scratch, one single drop of blood fell to the ground and spread across the earth, sprawled on the ground. The being gripped the scratched area and in a second, he took his hand away and the scratch was gone. He looked at them, not with anger or annoyance but with gratitude.

"I am grateful to you two, you've given me an excuse to let out a bit of pent up energy.", he said with a laugh as he changed. He took on a new form in a blink of an eye, no slow transformation, no slow transition, he turned from an ordinary looking human into his current state.

His right arm and the right half of his chest was now covered with a dark metallic material. It looked like coal. On his forearm were small black spikes that, despite their size, were quite menacing. His left arm and left half of his chest had markings all over them. Strange marking that seemed to look as if they had been carved into his skin. The symbols let out a faint whitish light. There were no spikes protruding from his left forearm. He looked frightening but what truly horrified Jack and Elsa were his eyes. His eyes were completely white, no pupils and the the area around his eyes were covered with black lines that looked like nerves. If he was mundane before, he was unique now. He giggled.

Jack and Elsa, despite their fear, continued to shoot at him but this time, he didn't dodge. He raised his left arm and with his left hand, he stopped the blast. The ice spread around his palm but then quickly melted away and Jack and Elsa saw on his arm, a new mark beginning to form and when it was fully formed, the being raised his right arm and from his palm, the same ice came shooting out. Jack and Elsa jumped to the side to dodge it. He continued to giggle.

"Caelestis glacies, I've been hoping to get my hands on that. I thank you for it.", he says as he gives them a bow, mocking them. Jack and Elsa quickly get up and being shooting at him once more. Like before, the being began to dodge their attacks but then suddenly, he disappeared.

Jack and Elsa look around, no sign of him. "Jack, I'm tired.", Elsa said, out of breath. "I am too.", Jack responded.

"Well, that's disappointing.", said the being who stood directly behind them.

They spun around and their eyes widened with fear as they raised the staff but they were too slow. The being grabbed them by their throats and lifted them up and away from each other. He held Jack in his right hand while he clutched onto Elsa with his left. Both of them struggled to get away but it was futile.

"Ice, ice is powerful. A beautiful form of magic and if wielded properly, the user can do a great many things but you people forget.", he brings them in closer as he whispers the last words. "Ice melts."

He then throws Elsa and Jack in opposite directions. Elsa hits a tree vertically, her head moving backwards and hitting the surface of the tree, knocking her out. Jack on the other hand hits a tree horizontally, thus he still kept his consciousness. He had dropped his staff which lay only a few feet from him. Jack, bleeding from his forehead, slowly crawled towards his staff. His movement was slowly and painful, he didn't notice that the being moved closer to him. As Jack reached out and grabbed his staff, a foot comes crashing down onto his hand. Jack lets out a painful scream as he lets go of the staff. The being bends down and picks it up instead.

The being, with his free hand grabs Jack's hood and lifts him up and throws him back at the tree, not as hard as before. Jack places his head on the tree, resting in his final moments. He watched as the being sauntered his way over to him, twirling his staff around and then suddenly, using the mere strength of his hand, he broke the staff into two. The occurrence made Jack fall forward from the pain, he clutched his chest tightly, not noticing the foot hurling towards his face. His face makes contact with the being's foot and he moves backwards, hitting the tree once more. Jack, like all of his comrades, was now unconscious.

The being tossed the upper half of Jack's staff away and held onto the lower half. He held it tightly as he prepared to thrust it into Jack, ending his existence.

"Like I said, ice melts.", he spoke those words as he brought down the staff towards Jack's chest when suddenly, his face met with a ball of fire. The being stumbled to his left as he recovered from the unexpected blow. The being turned his head, the right side of his face completely scorched. His eye was bulging out, his skull slightly visible and the rest of his skin and meat completely burned. He places a hand on the damaged area and like with the scratch on his arm, it was completely healed.

He stared in the direction from which the shot came from and from the darkness came Frederick. He walked slowly, his left eye twitching slightly. The being lets go of the staff and stares at his new adversary with a smile.

"Why, hello there. Who might you be, oh great user of hell fire?", the being asked in a patronizing manner but Frederick wasn't irked by it. Hell fire, a form of powerful dark magic that Frederick had gained after many years of training. It was, besides caelestis glacies, the only thing that could hurt this being.

"You know who I am.", Frederick responded coolly and this made the being chuckle. "Oh, yes I do. In my absence, you did a _fantastic _job! I owe you a great deal.", he spoke with a slight giggle.

"You owe me nothing but your demise.", Frederick responded and this made the being's grin grow wider.

"Tell me, what are you doing here? This doesn't seem like your forte."

"I'm here to make a deal.", Frederick spoke in a sly manner.

The being tilts his head, interested in what Frederick had to say. He disappears and reappears a few inches from Frederick. "What kind of deal?"

They both stood toe to toe. Both of the same height. They stared into each others eyes. Frederick looking into the insane eyes of his enemy and the being looking into the arcane eyes of his possible opponent.

"I want you to let the Guardians live, for now that is."

The being nods his head in a mocking way as if contemplating his offer. "I see, interesting and what will I receive for my service?"

"Another chance to fight them. When you met them, they were a bunch of weak squabbling twits, we have your rescuers to thank for that, and they couldn't provide you with the fun you really desire.", Frederick explained his proposition.

"Well that's not completely true. Those two ice wielders shocked me with their combined abilities.", the being responded.

"I know they did but imagine the carnage you could cause with them at their strongest, the challenge of fighting such powerful beings, how long has it been since you've done anything close to it?", Frederick knew that he wasn't going to turn down his offer, it was his one singular weakness, his folly.

"If I let them live, you promise to get me a proper fight? Will you be joining them?", the being asked with excitement swirling in his voice.

"I will and I can give you my word, you will receive a challenge and it will test you!"

The being chuckles. He clasps his hands on Frederick's cheeks.

"Oh, you are my favorite person right now!", he bring his face closer to his. "I hope you live up to your word.", the being begins to cackle and in a blink of an eye, he vanishes.

Frederick is not fazed by any of it and looks around at the destruction already caused by his presence. He hoped that this plan was going to work, it had to, too much was riding on it. His gaze turned to Elsa who was sprawled onto the ground, her hair resting on her face. He walks to her, bending down beside her. He pushes the locks of her covering her face away, staring at her with mild contempt and guilt. "I'm sorry", he whispers to her.

He gets up and walks over to the broken staff piece where the being stood. He picks it up and walks over to the other half of the staff. He pushes the two pieces together and concentrates. A soft red light emits from the place where the staff was broken. It was fixed. He twirled the staff around as he walked over to Jack, placing the staff beside him.

He looks around, trying to find something. He stops looking and moves a couple of feet to his right. He bends down and looks at the ground. From afar, you could see nothing on the ground that could interest anyone but up closely, you could see that this was the place where the being's blood had fallen. Frederick pulled out a small vial from his coat. He waved his hand over the drop of blood and it disappears. He waves his hand in the same fashion over the small vial and the blood starts to flow in it. It was a small amount but for Frederick, it was enough. He gets up as he begins to cough violently.

He turns back to Elsa and smiles at her.

"Good work, Elsa, you've done your part."

* * *

**So, there ya go. I hope you enjoyed the villain and the things he is able to do and I hope that you find his form somewhat cool looking cause in my mind, he looks pretty freaking badass. I also hope that you liked Frederick's entrance and how the fight scenes played out, I'm not much of a fight scene writer but I'm trying my best and I hope that the end product isn't too bad. Well, tune in next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


	9. History Behind The Carnage

**CHAPTER 8:**

**THE HISTORY BEHIND THE CARNAGE**

**A/N: So the last chapter didn't get much of a response but that doesn't deter me. This chapter will offer you the name and history of our villain and hopefully you find it somewhat clever. Fingers crossed. As always, leave reviews and happy reading!**

* * *

_Pitch and his band of misfits were stationed inside his lair; away from the battlefield, away from him. Pitch was seated on a throne like chair made of dark sand. His legs were crossed and he had a prideful smirk on his dark face. The rest of the group were sprawled across the cave. Vengeance was laying still on a stone bed, Envy and Greed huddled around him attending to his wound. They touch the impaled area. He winces._

_"Argh!", screamed Vengeance._

_"Don't know if we can fix this.", muttered Greed to which Envy slowly nodded._

_Fear approaches Pitch. "So do you think he's taken care of them?", he asks of his brother._

_"I know he has. First people he's seen in a long time, and with all that repressed energy, he'll need an excuse to get it all out; the Guardians provide him with the perfect opportunity to do so.", Pitch responded, malice in his voice._

_The other sins moved back and forth, impatient. "He's taking his sweet time, isn't he?", Pride spoke loudly. "How do we even know he's gonna show up?", Gluttony asked the second question._

_Pitch leans forward, his hands clasped together. "Don't worry, my friends, I know he'll show; he has to thank his rescuers.", Pitch laughed at the thought._

_But his laughter was eclipsed by the cackling of another. They all turned from their positions and looked at the man who cackled. And there he was._

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her vision was blurry and her body slightly ached which came as a shock to her as she remembered experiencing an unbearable sting of pain a mere second before passing out. She got up and sat up straight. She wiped her eyes until they readjusted to the new setting. Once they had readjusted, she realized that she was back in the workshop, more specifically she was back in the Globe Room.

She looked around and saw the other Guardians also getting up. They all looked perfectly healthy albeit a bit sore which again came as a surprise as she remembered them receiving terrible blows during the battle. _The battle._

Her eyes widened once she remembered what had transpired before she had passed out. _What had happened? How are we still alive? What are we doing here? _Her thoughts were then interrupted by a greyish light that illuminated the room. The Guardians all turned towards the light and saw Manny standing with another man who had his back turned to them. He was staring up at the globe. '_Why did he look so familiar?', Elsa thought._

"Manny, Ombric is...", North tried to speak but his voice was caught in his throat. "I know, North. Ombric was a good man and he will be missed but now is not the time for mourning. We have a great threat on our hands and we have to take care of it!", Manny spoke in a commanding tone and everyone understood the urgency of the matter.

"No.", Elsa spoke out. They all turned to her except for the other man. "The deal was for me to help you with this little mission. My job is done and I want you to keep your end of the bargain.", Elsa spoke harshly, crossing her arms. Jack, who was sitting on the chair opposite to her got up and walked to her.

"Elsa, you can't just say no. You have a responsibility and...", Jack tried explaining to her but she cut him off. "Responsibility? I didn't choose this, it was thrusted on me and I refuse to be apart of this anymore!"

"Elsa.", the man with his back turned spoke. His voice was familiar, it made Elsa's heart race. A cold sweat ran down on the side of her cheek as she bit her bottom lip. It couldn't be, it can't be him, after so long...

The man turned around and revealed himself to be Frederick. The Guardians looked at him with their eyebrows raised wondering who this man was and what was he doing with Manny. His appearance leaned towards menacing, with his scars and cold demeanor, he didn't seem like someone The Man in the Moon would associate himself with. Frederick coughed.

While the Guardians looked at him with suspicion, Elsa only saw him with tenderness. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She got up from her spot and raced towards him. She grabbed him and held him in embrace. He didn't return the gesture. She nuzzled into his chest and cried. He seemed annoyed by it. The Guardians were confused to say the least.

"Elsa, we don't have time for such 'intimacy'.", he spoke with a sense of urgency and said the word intimacy with a fair amount of disgust. Elsa slowly moved away from him, no longer crying but the tears had dried up on her cheeks. "Frederick, how, what are you doing here?", she asked him with a groggy voice.

It was only then that she had actually noticed the scar on his face. She raised her hand and touched the cheek near the scar. "What happened?"

He grabbed her hand and pushed it away. He coughed as he did so.

"He's here to help.", Manny interjected and they all turned to him except Elsa who continued to stare at Frederick.

"Who is he?", Tooth asked.

"My name is Mana Frederick and I'm a specter.", Frederick explained quite bluntly and this made Elsa chuckle, remembering what he was like when he was with her. However, the Guardians saw no humor in his statement and held reservations about their supposedly new ally.

"And how's a specter suppose to help us? Wait a minute, weren't the whole lot of you suppose to be dead?", Bunny asked raising his boomerang and pointing at Frederick in a accusatory manner.

"They are dead, except him because I provided him with protection.", Manny explained on Frederick's behalf.

"_Manny, why would you do such a thing? It's in direct violation of...", _Sandy asked through his signs but Manny cut him off. "I know what I did! But it had to be done. We need him to face this threat."

"Why him?", Jack spoke up. "He's a specter, aren't they like bad guys or something? How can we trust him?"

Manny turned towards Frederick who nodded slowly. Manny turned back to the Guardians.

"Because he's the one who's been planning all of this."

The Guardians and Elsa looked confused. Elsa turned back to Frederick, her face screaming with uncertainty. "What do you mean?", North asked and thus Manny began explaining.

"Frederick has a rare power, foresight, it allows him to see the future, all of the possible futures and he saw that all paths led to his escape."

"Who is he?", Jack interrupted and everyone muttered their curiosity.

"He is Chaos. The embodiment of destruction, the predecessor of Death.", Manny explained. They all looked at one another, not understanding what was being said. They turned back to Manny, their silence an indication for him to continue.

"Before there were spirits such as yourself, this world was looked after by the four celestial beings. Myself, Mother Nature or as she prefers Seraphim, Life and his brother Death. We took care of this world and we did so for many years. But after a while, humans began to fear us, they saw us as benevolent gods who would smite them if they angered us and we didn't want that so it was decided that we were to distance ourselves from the humans but we still needed to keep our presence in the mix. It was then decided to create spirits that shared our powers. They would look after the world as myths and legends. And so, I created the Guardians, the ones before you, Serapharim created other spirits and Life thought that he only needed to look after us. He was always like that.", Manny took a breath. He looked distressed as if the next part was difficult to recount.

"Life set a rule that stated that no celestial being was to interfere with the creation of another celestial. We all agreed that this plan was going to work and all we needed was for Death to delegate his powers to a being that he needed to create but he refused. You see, Death didn't want to relinquish is powers and wanted to keep his hold on humanity but we were able to corner him and force him to do so. He outsmarted us. He took an ordinary human, a good man and turned him into this monstrosity. Unlike the other spirits, who were only given a short amount of power, Death relinquished most of his powers into this one singular being, making him as powerful as Death himself. He also instilled in this being a need to destroy. Unlike other spirits who see their duties as a responsibility, Chaos saw it as a need, a need which he could not fight."

"Think of it as a fetish.", Frederick interjected.

"Yes, I guess that's the proper word for it. Anyway, we ordered Death to kill this abomination but he refused; this was his way of getting back at us. The rule set up by Life forbade us from destroying Chaos ourselves though with his power, it would've been difficult for us as well. So we sent our spirits to fight him. We lost many but in the end, we were able to weaken him and imprison him. He's been trapped in that prison for several millennia.", Manny finished his tale.

The Guardians just stood there, their mouths hanging and their eyes widened. They could not believe the history behind this being.

"Chaos was a good man once, he cared for others and was loved by them in return. Maybe this was Death's way of showing his dominance over the others: take one of their beloved humans and turn him into their worst nightmare.", Frederick spoke.

"So he saw all this coming? And yet he didn't do anything?!", Jack spoke with rage filling his voice.

"No, Jack, he did everything he could. He saw what was going to happen and did what he felt had to be done.", Manny defended Frederick once more.

"Wait, if you knew what was gonna happen, you knew that we were gonna fail. You could've warned us, Ombric might still be alive if you had done it.", Jack barked at Frederick. Elsa was now a few feet away from him, looking at him with caution.

"Not really, he'd be dead either way. You see, Chaos feeds off destruction. As you feed off fun...", Frederick points at Jack. "... or you feed off hope, dreams, memories, faith etc.", he pointed at all the Guardians in sequence. "In his absence, destruction and misery still took place and as soon as he came out, it came rushing at him. He is filled with the energy created by 1000's of years of carnage and destruction. I knew that you were going to fail but you had to be there to provide him with a challenge."

"A CHALLENGE?! What, is this some sort of game to him, or you?!", Jack was beyond angry and he was close to attacking Frederick.

"If he were to get out and not have anyone there, he would've released that pent up energy in a second and everything would be destroyed, nothing would be left. You provided him with a game that allowed me to make a deal with him.", Frederick continued his explaining.

"What kind of deal?", Tooth asked, her voice low.

"I promised him a good fight and in return, he would give us a few days time to prepare. I bought us all time to ready ourselves. One thing about Chaos, his need for destruction is something he cannot fight. He HAS to fulfill that need, if opportunity arises that allows his to spread destruction in any form; physical, mental or spiritual, he will take it even if it costs him. This is his weakness and the only one that we can exploit.", Frederick continued with his exposition. The room quieted down, a dull silence taking hold only broken by Frederick's coughing. Everyone was now in a deep thought until the silence was broken.

"Did you know about me?", Elsa asked. Everyone turned to her, confused by her question.

"You could see the future, does that mean you knew what would happen to me?", Elsa asked fearing the answer.

"I did and I made sure it would.", Frederick responded in a harsh tone.

"You what? No, you wouldn't do that to me. You wouldn't..."

"I would and I did. I needed you to end up here and fight alongside us. As you may recall, you and Jack, when together can conjure a powerful form of ice. It's one of the few things that can actually hurt Chaos and therefore, you had to be here and the only way that you could, was for you to go through all those things that you did, and I made sure that you would.", Frederick explained Elsa's situation to her in a manner that even Manny thought was harsh.

Elsa stomped towards Frederick and slapped him, hard. "How could you?! You said you cared about me! You said that you would always be there for me! You're a monster."

"So you finally get that fact, eh? This is more important than your well being or mine. This involves everyone and I did what I did to save everyone!", Frederick screamed at her and Elsa felt her heart beat even faster.

She turned on her heel and ran away. Jack scowled at Frederick and then went after her. The rest of the Guardians were in shock and didn't know how to respond.

"That was a bit cruel, don't you think?", Manny asked Frederick. "Perhaps, but this isn't about her and she needs to realize that quickly.", Frederick said as he rubbed his cheek. He coughed and turned back towards the globe. "Get some rest. Tomorrow, we have some things to do.", Frederick commanded the Guardians and they obliged, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

_Chaos cackled loudly as sauntered his way into Pitch's lair. Pitch got up from his throne and moved towards Chaos. "Nice place!", Chaos complimented and then jolted around._

_"Chaos, it is an honor and a privilege to have you visit my humble abode.", Pitch spoke in an hospitable way which made Fear chuckle as he never hears his brother talk like this._

_The other sins stared at Chaos with wide eyed awe. His form was menacing and somewhat impressive. "So these are the sins, eh? I expected more.", Chaos giggled as he finished the statement. _

_"I trust that you took care of those pesky little Guardians.", Pitch spoke, hope brewing in his voice. "Nope."_

_Pitch's smirk turned to a frown but he dare not raise his voice against such a powerful being. "And why's that?"_

_"Oh, I was gonna take care of em but then I met this man, and he offered me something fun if I let them live for a little while.", Chaos spoke with a child like innocence which was contradicting to what he actually did. His constant moving was strange and it made the sins look at him with hesitation._

_"What did he offer you?", Fear asked before anyone else._

_"Oh, just a good old farce. I know I need one. So I gave him a few days to ready his troops but until then, I need something to entertain me and I think I know what to do."_

_"Before that, I would like for you to hear what we would like in return for releasing you.", Pitch spoke and the everyone around him nodded and muttered their agreement._

_"You want me to rid you of your enemies and hand over this world to you on a silver platter while I get a few places to blow up. Well, that's negotiable but the first part with the enemies, that I can take care of.", Chaos answered, his wording was quick and spastic. None of them believed arguing with him would be fruitful so they decided to follow along for the time being._

_Chaos turned around and skipped ahead as the rest followed him. Chaos then abruptly stopped and turned his head towards the near dead Vengeance. He struts his way over to him, the rest watching with mild suspicion._

_Chaos reaches Vengeance's side and leans over him. "He was stabbed while getting you out.", Pride explained. Vengeance was breathing heavily, wincing with every movement. Chaos giggles and thrusts his hand into Vengeance's torso. The others back away with shock._

_Vengeance dies and Chaos continues to giggle. "It wasn't like he was useful.", Chaos joked and continued his skipping. They all stood there, shocked and appalled but chose to ignore it and continue to follow him._

_"Where are we going?", Pitch finally asked._

_"Do you know who Mother Nature is?", and Chaos cackled, louder than ever before._

_This was a good time to be out._


	10. Entertainment

**CHAPTER 9:**

**ENTERTAINMENT**

**A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and if you are, I'd like to hear about it. Criticism is always welcome and I'd like to sincerely say that the lack of reviews is not bothering me at all (you can probably tell I'm a bit annoyed by it). Well, as always, happy reading and leave reviews!**

**P.s, this chapter is a bit dark, especially at the end so just a little heads up. **

* * *

Elsa was running quickly, her tears trailing down her face as she ran away from the Globe Room, the Guardians, Frederick, everything. She didn't want anything to do with this world; it had only ever brought her heartache and she was fed up with it. _How could he do this to me? Put me through so much misery and anguish; was I just a pawn in his plan?_

Jack flew after her. Though he didn't fully comprehend Elsa and Frederick's relationship he could tell that it was in some form intimate. Perhaps they had been lovers, that did seem like the most likely scenario. Whatever the case may have been, the relationship had turn sour and his mere presence was now bringing Elsa immense pain and heart ache and he needed to help her.

Jack turned a corner and there he found Elsa quietly sobbing, huddled in a shadowy corner, trying to be discreet though failing. Jack landed softly on his feet and tiptoed his way towards her. His heart ached for her and he wanted desperately to help her. His steps were slow and calculated; it was as if Elsa was some sort of animal and any sudden movement would scare her away.

He gently placed his staff down onto the ground as he crouched near her. Elsa had her legs up to her chest and her face was placed on her knees. She didn't move except for the little jerks that came after every few seconds. She wept quietly but the faint noises of her tears was enough to make Jack's heart break and he had to talk to her.

"Elsa?", Jack spoke in a whisper, crouching only a few inches from her. Elsa slightly turned her head revealing her blood shot eyes. The tears had mostly dried up and had left dry marks on her cheeks. They both stared at each other when suddenly Elsa chuckled.

"You look so serious.", her voice was groggy. "Didn't think the Guardian of Fun could ever be so serious.", she chuckled once more. Even though he knew that her words were shallow and most likely some form of defensive mechanism, it was nice to hear her laugh even if it meant nothing.

"Yeah, well, it's not a feeling I'm fond of so... what happened back there between you and Frederick-"

"I don't want to talk about it!", Elsa cut him off in a loud voice that was close to a shrill.

"Like I was saying, what happened back there between you and Frederick, I don't really care but I need to know if you're okay. Are you okay?", Jack asked, his tone sincere and Elsa felt a pang of guilt for screaming at him before. She takes a deep breath.

"No, not really.", is all she says as he burrows her head back into her lap.

"Look, I don't know this guy pretty well...", Jack re positioned himself and was now leaning on the wall. "But he seems like a real douche. I can see why you'd be pissed at him." Elsa chuckles at his analysis of her former mentor.

"He's not a 'douche' per se, he's...", Elsa stopped speaking, contemplating as to what words to use to describe Frederick. He had been her mentor, he was strict, cold even callous but he did care for others, regal and composed but willing to get his hands dirty. There were many aspects to him, some that Elsa admired, others that infuriated her but in her mind, he had always been the one but now, she wasn't so sure.

"He's complex.", she spoke after nearly a minute of silence. Jack didn't respond, he too was pondering over what to say next. "You love him?"

This question caught her off guard as she jolted upwards and looked at Jack. Their eyes met and she knew that she couldn't lie to him, more importantly, could she tell herself the truth.

"I don't know.", she returns to her former position. "If what he says is true then it was his doing that caused me to experience the greatest tragedy in my life.", tears begin to well up in her eyes as she recounts the memories of her beloved sister. "But now that I think about it, I can see his point, even though it was inhumane to do so, I can see why he did it.", she bites her lower lip as an inner turmoil takes place within her head. _He did something beyond abhorrent but he did for reasons that she could understand. He broke her heart and spirit but did it to secure himself and the guardians a position that could offer them a fighting chance against a formidable foe. _

"Look, like I said, I don't know what happened between you two but what I do know is that, even though I don't like him, he seems to know alot about this stuff and if what Manny says is true, he's probably our only hope in stopping this Chaos guy. I know I probably sound like a big jerk for saying this but I think you need to suck it up and work with him for the time being. Like he said, we need you to do that 'ice' thing so what do ya say?", Jack finished his speech as he stood up and offered her a hand. Elsa considered her options, on the one hand she could say no and they could probably all die by this lunatic's hands or she could say yes and have to fight alongside the man who destroyed her life. It was, for a lack of a better word, a difficult decision but one she had to make.

She took his hand and he helped her up. "I feel that if I say no then you'll be mad at me and I don't wanna anger the first friend I've had in years.", she said jokingly as she wiped away the leftover tears in her eyes. Jack chuckled and they walked back to the Globe Room side by side as comrades.

* * *

The room was small, modest. It was illuminated by several candles that were placed all around the room. They glowed with a warm radiance that matched well with the rustic feel of this wooden home. The room was made entirely out of wood, not properly polished but still quite regal. It was decorated with several artifacts such as vases with intricate flowery patterns embedded on them, furniture with similar flower-y etchings and several pots of several flowers and plant life. Though it was modest, it still held an air of extravagance.

It was then when the occupant of this small home midst the forest sauntered her way in. It was Mother Nature, Serapharim. She wore a long gown made of an assortment of plant life but they seemed to be decaying slightly. She walked wearily yet still held herself high and proud. Her face showed signs of age with several wrinkles and dark spots under her eyes. She had a pale complexion as if she was ill but her demeanor said otherwise.

She walked over to the table that was place in the middle of the room. There was a tea pot on top. She picked it up and poured herself tea. She picked the cup up and made her way over to the window which gave her a clear view of the moon. She took a small sip from her cup. The moon was dim and bleak, indicating that Manny was not at his post and Serapharim found this curious as she took another small sip from her cup.

"Tsar, what's going on?", she mutters when a cold wind suddenly whips across her face making she slightly jolt. She takes a step back, composing herself. It's then when she notices that something strange was at play. The candles were beginning to flicker and she could hear a faint noise. She couldn't really make out what it was but it was there and it was beginning to bother her.

"Show yourself!", she howled at her invisible adversary. The sound she was hearing became much more clearer; it was giggling and it was coming from behind her. She whipped around and what she saw made her blood run cold. She dropped the cup which shattered into pieces one of which landed a few feet from her 'guest'.

"You can't, you, you can't be...", she began to breathe quickly as Chaos continued to giggle. "Oh, Serapharim, it is just a JOY to see you again.", he walked towards her with his arm spread wide. She backed away from him but bumped into something, or someone. She turned around and was horrified to see Pitch and his comrades spread across her home, all staring at her with dead, cold eyes. Pitch had a diabolical grin on his face, the same on his brother while the sins just lounged about, excited to see how things would unfold.

"Serapharim, the beauty that blinded men and filled women with envy.", Chaos spoke about her in a sentimental way. Serapharim turned around once more and held a brave face. "How did you get out, Chaos?!"

"Oh, come now, call me Damian. I believe that's what my name would be in the modern world. I'm surprised I even remember what my name was, guess I had time to reminisce while I was locked up!", he snarled the final words and suddenly jolted. The pent up energy was gnawing away at him from the inside but he could control it, for now.

He then suddenly reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed it with his thumb. "Oh my, the years have just been cruel to you.", he chuckles as he mocks her. She takes his hand and shoves it away. "You don't frighten me, Damian.", she retorts but it was for naught. He backs away, a smirk on his face.

"Can you feel that?", he had a look on pleasure as began to rock back and forth with his arms out. "Can you feel it?!", no one understood what he was referring to.

"That fear, a celestial drowning in her own cowardice, isn't it sweet? Fear, Pitch, come now tell me, how does it taste like?", Damian had a look of pure ecstasy and when Fear and Pitch understood him, they chuckled. "I must say, it is a very unique taste.", said Fear. "I could get use to it", said Pitch as he began to lick his lips. The other sins looked at the scene before them and were pleased by it. A celestial stood before them in complete fear, they knew they had with them someone powerful but they had never imagined the extent to the power he held in his hands.

Serapharim continued to stare at her adversaries, her eyes moving back and forth from Pitch and his brother to the sins, calculating an escape route, a way to fight, something that could help her but then she felt something that made her spine stiffen and her breath hitch in her throat. Damian was touching her back, his fingers trailing the left part of her back. She couldn't see it but he had a sadistic look on his face.

Suddenly, he gripped the top of her head with his his right hand and squeezed when a sudden stinging pain shot through her entire body. Damian had plunged his hand into her back. Serapharim's mouth held open as small wheezing sounds came out. Her hands moved about but not in any way that could help her. Damian's comrade, though shocked, were unnerved by it; they expected something along these lines to take place but what happened next was a bit ghastly even for them.

Damian grabbed onto something and yanked it out. He held in his hands, the heart of Mother Nature. The arteries were still connected and it continued to beat but there it was, in his bloody hand. Her breathing began to slow down as her heart sluggishly beat within his palm. He looked at it with admiration and then slowly brought it closer to his mouth. His comrades raised their eyebrows. _Was he about to do what they think he was about to do?_

No.

He opened him mouth and brought it within an inch of the heart and let out a small breath on it and his head backed away. They were curious to know why he had done it when they started to notice a change beginning to take place. The heart began to darken. A blotch began to spread and soon, the entire darkness engulfed her heart and as it did, Serapharim shook furiously as if she was receiving a shock. She gurgled and winced but none of it made a difference to him. The heart was now covered in darkness. He raised it as if it were a prize.

"Behold! The heart of darkness!"

He then rammed the heart back into place and healed the open wound. He then let go of her head and she fell down, her body sprawled on the ground. Damian wiped away the blood on his torso, the blood smearing his skin. He laughed as he watched her lifeless body. He tapped her with his foot. "Ya good?", he asked.

Serapharim then began to move and slowly got back to her knees. A line of drool was on the side of her face. Her eyes were weary and her demeanor had changed drastically. She was regal, strong, beautiful woman before but now she was like an emotionless slave. Damian bent down in front of her and placed his hand under her chin and brought it closer to his. She had a look of lust on her face, her breath was heavy and she wanted him. She lunged forward to try and kiss him but he held her back.

"Oh no, no, no. Not yet, lovely. First you have to tell me a few things."

"Anything.", she was practically begging, pleading. They returned to their previous position and he brought himself closer to her. He giggled.

"Where is Chronos?"

* * *

**Now who the heck is Chronos?! Man, my universe is constantly expanding. I hope that you don't have any qualms with the pace at which I'm going at or if I'm not being too dark or ****macabre or if I'm just being a complete idiot and writing a shitty story, really hoping that's not the case. Well, until next time, same fan fic, same fan.**


End file.
